


Longer Days Pass

by EricaX



Category: DarkWing Duck - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 42,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EricaX/pseuds/EricaX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OLD VERSION! THIS WILL NEVER BE UPDATED. A NEW RE-VAMPED VERSION IS BEING WRITTEN AND POSTED NOW! Gosalyn is a few years older and is now actively Quiverwing Quack. At first she just thought her dad was all moody and quiet because of all the fame and success she was having with her alter ego, only to find out that something a lot more serious is happening to her dad. Drake x Launchpad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This story has been dedicated to my friend Kaboot, cause I know she'll love it. This is a Drake/Launchpad fic. I have never written one before, nor am I very familiar with this coupling, but I decided to give a chance. This takes place a few years after the show, but there's a good chance all the same people will be in it. I'm not a big fan of OC's for this genre. Also, there is some referencing from my other story, "Deadly Love". You don't have to have read it to understand this story or anything, I'm just letting you know. Please be gentle, I'm new with this couple! Enjoy!

Longer Days Pass

Chapter 1

Laughter filled the room as all three occupants of the room watched the television. Two of the occupants were not nearly as jubilant and excited as the third occupant was, seeing as how they were not jumping up and down on the coffee table that sat in front of the couch.

Gosalyn Mallard, fourteen years old, watched with pride and arrogance as the news caster spoke of how Quiverwing Quack, her alter superhero ego, had stopped the bank robbers from stealing all the money from the St. Canard bank.

"Yeah! Oh, that sure is a great shot of me they got as I'm standing on top of the robbers!" she was saying, bursting with self pride.

Drake Mallard looked up at her, his arms crossed as he slouched on the couch. He should have been used to this by now, seeing as how its been a year or two since she first started fighting crimes mainly by herself. It was rare for Darkwing and Quiverwing Quack to work together these days, it seemed. It pained Drake for it to be that way, but after all the tiffs and fights they'd had in the past about it, it seemed for the best.

Gosalyn shouted her delight once more, bouncing up and down on the table again.

"Gosalyn!" hissed Drake. "Get down from the table before you break your neck!"

Gosalyn turned around, her infamous jersey still on, and snickered at her father. "Yeah, dad, like being on this table is what is going to kill me. After all the times I've jumped rooftops and such, this'll kill me!" She turned back to the television.

Drake's frown deepened at her words as he slouched even more, turning away and hiding his beak and face into the large arm of Launchpad McQuack, who sat beside him, his eyes on the TV. Drake re-emerged a few moments later, looking more sullen than ever.

Launchpad looked down at his closest friend and smiled. "Cheer up, DW, at least she's doing well" he said softly, trying to be supportive.

Drake nodded slightly, not feeling entirely better.

The news caster finally began a new topic, much to Drake's utter relief, and Gosalyn finally came back down to the floor. "They just keep gettin' better, don't they Launchpad?"

Her friend smiled at her. "You got that right! And I wanna know, who IS the guy under the Hamburger Hippo suit?" Drake slowly looked up at his love, a confused look on his face. Gosalyn was giving him the same expression.

Drake shook his head and was about to get up when the phone rang. "If that's Morgana, I'm not here!" called out Drake as Gosalyn ran to get the phone. Launchpad gave him several pats on the back as Drake scooted to the edge of the couch. A moment later Gosalyn brought the phone over to her dad, who looked up at her cautiously before taking the phone from her.

He pressed the earpiece up to his ear. "Hello, Drake speaking." He immediately winced and tapped his webbed foot down on the floor. "Hi, Morgana…." He shot a devil's glare at Gosalyn, who simply looked back at him. Launchpad was suddenly up and standing beside Drake, his arm around the shorter duck's shoulders. Drake however took no notice of this, for he was too busy talking on the phone.

He chuckled nervously, pulling at the collar of his shirt. "Listen, Morg"

Both of the other occupants could hear shouting at the other end, making Drake wince and frown sadly. "Sorry, I did promise you that. But, Morg, I-I didn't see it coming either. Look, we've had this conversation many times. I didn't mean for it to happen, it just did!"

Launchpad held him closer, lowering his head. The larger duck knew very well that it was because of him that Drake and Morgana were no longer together. He just hadn't been able to keep his big beak shut. He never should have told Drake about his feelings for him. It now made Drake miserable since he couldn't even talk to his ex without being heartbroken.

Drake pushed Launchpad's arm aside, starting to pace around the couch. Gosalyn meanwhile was just watching her dad with complete boredom, her arms crossed over her chest. To say that she hadn't been pleased when her dad broke up with Morgana would have been very incorrect. She hadn't taken the news well, and she still didn't.

She held nothing against Launchpad. He was like her older brother, but she loved Morgana and her magic to death and had really been looking forward to having her as part of the family.

Drake's voice suddenly filled with emotion, giving a little squeak. "No, Morg, it doesn't have to be that way. We can still be friends….Right?"

Drake took the phone from his ear and looked at it, crestfallen. He then took the phone and threw it against the wall. It crashed with a loud bang. Launchpad was surprised it didn't break.

Drake turned on Gosalyn, glaring at her. "I told you that if it was Morgana, to say I'm not here!"

Gosalyn stood her ground, not afraid of her father's temper and far used to it. Her arms were still crossed. "Yeah, I heard you, but in case you haven't noticed, I don't care. If she cares enough to call then she obviously wants to talk to you. Maybe she wanted to start things up again."

Drake groaned, putting his head in his hands. "Gos….I told you, that can never happen. Not anymore."

"Oh, that's right….You're with Launchpad now" she spat at him.

Launchpad looked offended. "Hey, Gos, its not our fault. That's just the way it goes!"

Gosalyn didn't reply. She knew she was stepping out of line. Not only was she criticizing her dad and his tastes, but now she was offending Launchpad. She held nothing against the pilot, but she knew that if it wasn't for him, Morgana and his dad would still be together.

Drake had, by this point, calmed down slightly and was now looking down at the floor, looking sullen again. "Good job, today, kiddo. I'm proud" he motioned toward the TV with his hand, lazily. He was trying to change the subject. He walked passed her, patting her on the back once or twice.

Gosalyn beamed at the very little praise that she got. Every little bit from her dad was comforting. She took what she could get.

"Alright, who's hungry?" called out Launchpad, raising his arms in question. "I'll cook us something nice before we go to bed, eh?"

Gosalyn nodded. "Yeah, I'll have a bite to eat. How about you dad?" she glanced over at her dad, who had started going up the stairs. "Or are you boycotting Launchpad's food now just like you did Morgana's?" There was a tinge of anger in her voice.

Drake stopped walking and looked over to glance at down at her. "No, I'm not boycotting his food. I'll have some" he turned around and started coming back down the stairs.

"Wow. Now there's a shocker. His cooking is kind hazardous too dad, no offence, Launchpad. You're not going to starve yourself like you did with her?" she went up to Launchpad, who was at the sink getting some dishes ready. She knew he'd been listening. She elbowed him gently in the side. "He obviously doesn't like you as much as he did Morgana. Otherwise he'd be starving himself like he did for Morgana!" Launchpad remained silent.

Drake turned red with anger at this. "That's enough out of you, little missy! You better watch that mouth of yours or there won't be any Quiverwing this weekend! You may work by yourself these days, but that doesn't mean I can't keep you home at night either!"

"Please! You couldn't keep me here when you were Darkwing and you won't be able to keep me here while I'm Quiverwing." scoffed Gosalyn, shrugging off his threat. He looked down at her, still glaring. She was a lot taller than she used to be, but he was still taller. She now came up to his beak.

"Then you had better than cool it" he fought back weakly. There was a sudden, sharp pain in his chest that made him stop speaking. He pressed his right hand against the sore spot, gasping very quietly.

"Dad?" asked Gosalyn.

"DW?" came the concerned voice of Launchpad, who had sensed trouble and turned around. Launchpad placed his arms around Drake as though he was giving him a side hug, but Drake gently pushed him off.

"I'm fine" he insisted. He rubbed a bit more at the sore spot as the pain vanished. Launchpad patted him on the back.

"Must be old age. Maybe you should sit down, dad. Yelling at me will do that to you" snided Gosalyn.

Drake glared at her again. "Go to bed!"

"What! It's not even ten o'clock yet!" whined Gosalyn, surprised and indignant.

" **I said go to bed** " hissed Drake, his voice suddenly as deep and harsh as Negaduck's.

It caught both Launchpad and Gosalyn by surprise. They stared at him as Drake stared down at the floor, his arms now crossed. Gosalyn stepped back and went off to the stairs, knowing that this was one time she'd better listen. Her dad never used that tone of voice. She must have really pissed him off.

"DW…?" spoke Launchpad quietly after she left. Drake turned towards the sink, putting his hands into the sink and grabbing a clean dish. "DW?"

"I'm alright, LP" he spoke after a few minutes of silence. He set the dish down on the counter and without warning, turned towards Launchpad and hugged him. "She just…makes me so angry sometimes…" he began. Launchpad returned the hug, listening. "She just really knows how to push my buttons, it seems."

"You sounded like Negaduck for a moment there" Launchpad chipped in, holding Drake close.

"I did?" pondered Drake, looking up at Launchpad's face. He looked back down. "Sorry. I didn't realize that…"

"Well, you two are the same person, just from different universes, right?" thought Launchpad hard. He never did learn all the little details about the Negaverse fiasco. It made his head spin just thinking about it.

Drake sighed. "She's still really upset about this whole thing. Frankly, I figured she would have been thrilled at the idea of you and me. But, she was really attached to Morgana and I guess it just didn't settle with her right." They broke apart and Drake watched as Launchpad got some pots and pans together. He stopped him by placing a hand over his and said, "Don't bother. I'm not hungry."

Launchpad smiled. "You might not be, but I am!" he laughed.

Drake smiled. "You're always hungry" he pointed out, giving Launchpad's stomach a pat.

Launchpad couldn't deny that one. "Pretty much."

Drake smiled widely, but it then vanished back into a depressing frown. "You see? You make me laugh and smile. You always have. Even when you annoyed me to death with your antics-"

"Is that a compliment?" Launchpad broke in, placing a pan on the stove and getting a hamburger out. Drake smiled again. He knew he was just teasing.

"Yes. Anyways, even with your annoying antics, you still made me smile and have a good time. But that wasn't how it was with Morgana. I always had to act around her."

"Act?"

"Yeah, I was never Drake. I was always Darkwing. She liked my alter-ego better than she liked me, myself, you know?" Drake sighed. "I can be myself when I'm with you though. I don't have to act, I don't have to so anything. I can just be me. And I love it"

"That's right, DW. You don't have to work to keep me around. Aww, heck, I was as fan of yours before you even knew me!" chuckled Launchpad happily. He flipped the lonely burger that was in the pan. Drake nodded. That much was true.

"Yeah, when I first met you, I wanted to kill you."

"Kill me? Why?"

"Because you were driving me up a wall. You wouldn't stop talking, you kept calling me 'DW', which, at the time, I found very annoying. And all I wanted to do was catch up to that stupid bird that had worked for Taurus Bulba!" explained Drake, leaning against the counter top. "You almost done?" He eyed the hamburger that Launchpad was cooking.

"Yeah, why?" Launchpad flipped the burger again.

"I'm tried of standing"

"Then go sit."

"Not without you" mumbled Drake, crossing his arms and pouting slightly. Launchpad smiled affectionately at him, turning his head away from the stove for a moment. "Anyways….Back then, I thought I could take on the world all by myself. Having a friend or two never even occurred to me. But then I met you and Gosalyn, and you two changed my whole life around" concluded Drake.

"Done!" cried Launchpad triumphantly, referring to his hamburger. He turned off the stove and placed the hamburger in a bun, putting all kinds of strange topping on it before putting the top piece of bread n top. He took a large bite of it and started chewing. Drake looked up at him with a bored expression.

"It's times like this when I wonder about you, LP" he commented, getting a napkin out and handing it to him.

Launchpad found this funny as he wiped his mouth. "You still in pain?"

Drake didn't reply, just gave him a questioned look.

"You know what I mean. Before, when Gosalyn was still down here. You gasped a little and put your hand on your chest. Heartburn?" He took another large bite of his sandwich.

Drake shook his head, "Oh, that!" he scoffed, turning away. "That was…that was nothing" he shrugged it off. He laughed a bit nervously. "It was just a little -a little- you know, random pain. Not even that. Don't worry about it!"

Launchpad didn't seem at all convinced, but he didn't press the matter any further. Drake was about to turn and leave when Launchpad stuffed the rest of his hamburger in his mouth and grabbed Drake, picking the shorter mallard up and off his feet, taking him into the living room and dumping him on the couch.

"What was the meaning of that!" demanded Drake, startled more than angry.

"You said you wanted to sit down, so I put you on the couch" replied Launchpad simply.

Drake nodded, knowing that was true. His feet were killing him for some reason. Launchpad sat down beside him and wrapped his arm behind Drake's shoulders, the shorter mallard leaning towards him. Launchpad flipped the channel. He figured Drake didn't want to watch more headlines about Quiverwing. They sat there for a while, flipping through the channels and enjoying the peace.

A question was building up in Launchpad's throat. "Are you ever going to stop being Darkwing?"

Drake blinked at the question, caught off guard. He looked at Launchpad. "Well, I never really gave it much thought, but you know, eventually I will have to….I guess. Honestly, I don't like thinking about it. Because the thought of life without Darkwing sort of scares me. Why do you ask?"

Launchpad shrugged. "I was actually hoping you would say that. Because I like being your partner in crime. I like being there for you. Sure its dangerous, but that's why I make sure I'm there."

Drake seemed touched by this. He was about to reply when the news came on. They both turned to watch it.

The news caster started speaking. "It appears that the notorious, insane, duo are at it again. Criminals Quackerjack and Megavolt have been hitting every toy store and electronics store throughout the city and it appears they are no where near finished." The camera moved to one of the toy stores the two had hit, which was completely in ruins. It zoomed in on a piece of paper tacked to the half broken front door. "The two criminals have been leaving notes with riddles or jokes on them. Could these be clues to where they'll be hitting next? More at 11." The news changed to a commercial.

Drake gave Launchpad a side smirk and Launchpad beamed back at him. They both knew what that meant.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Author's Note: Well, what did you think? Personally, this isn't what I would usually write, but I have to admit, it was fun. I found this chapter to be a bit fluffy and mushy, but don't worry, it gets much better, I promise! I tried keeping everyone in character and I think I did a decent job. I could have been better. There you go Kaboot! I hope you liked it. There is more coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer Days Pass

Longer Days Pass

Chapter 2

Thunder rumbled off in the distance as the night sky fell and the sun fell back beyond the horizon. The large omnificent buildings of St. Canard loomed over head of the streets below. The wind whipped harder the higher one went up, but this did not stop the Caped Mallard that was inching his way across the building, sprawled close to the brick so that he didn't fall.

Darkwing only had a small little ledge that he could use to walk on, insisting on going the hardest way possible to get to the toy store that was several floors below them in the next building.

"DW…." came the worried and frantic voice of Launchpad., "Do you really think this is the best way to get to the toy store?"

"Shhh! Element of surprise, LP! Element of surprise!" hissed Darkwing gently, looking behind him to see Launchpad doing the same thing he was doing.

"I could have just flown the Thunderquack near here and dropped you off on the rooftop-"

"They'll be expecting that LP! I have to do this so that it catches them off guard!' insisted the purple clothed duck.

"But you usually surprise them no matter what with you intro" the larger duck pointed out. Darkwing rolled his eyes, knowing he was going to lose this argument.

Darkwing was soon as the corner of the building and he took out his hook shot gun and pointed it at the building. "Okay, LP. I want you to take this and hang on. I'll hang onto you after I shoot it. Got it?"

"No problemo, DW!" grinned LP, moving closer to Darkwing. Darkwing shot the gun and made sure it was secure. He then handed the gun over to Launchpad and wrapped his arms around him, holding on tight. "Now!" Launchpad did as he was told and they both went flying to the other building and went flying through a large open window

They both crashed to the floor. Darkwing groaned, knowing that he should more used to falls like this than he was. Launchpad sat up, rubbing the back of his head and shaking it slightly, cracking his neck. "Whew, falls like those really loosen up your backbone."

"Yeah, and kill it in the process" groaned Darkwing as he stood up and cracked his back by leaning backwards. They both froze when they heard loud, insane giggles coming from the floor below them. They looked at each other, both knowing of only one duck who was capable of such a laugh. "Quackerjack!" they whispered together.

Darkwing looked about the room, knowing that there had to be some stairs somewhere. The only thing he was able to find was an elevator. Darkwing eyed it and grinned.

The room was dark and dimly lit, however, that didn't keep the one jubilant occupant from dancing around with glee, throwing confetti around the room for no reason at all. The room was filled with electronics and machines, which was right up his playmate's alley.

Megavolt was busy tinkering with one of the larger machines, which looked almost like an ATM. The rodent's plug hat lit up with electricity as he cackled slightly, twisting a knob that was on the machine, opening it up. He was down on his knees, kneeling so that he could get inside the machine.

"Oooooh…..Come here you beauties…..Oh, solar batteries….Oh, these are so great…"

Quackerjack was too busy whistling an offbeat tune to truly hear what his friend had said, but knew that all was still good. They needed those solar batteries to help with the big project. What was odd, though, was that they still were both unsure what the big project was. Megavolt had just mentioned that they should get solar batteries. The jester figured this was only because they were something Megavolt wanted, for they had been on his half burnt Christmas list.

Bringing out his pogo stick, Quackerjack looked over at Megavolt, his large buck teeth sticking out as usual. "Megs, are you almost done?"

Megavolt gave a grunt, having had to answer that same question several times now. "This is delicate work, I say. Delicate! You must not rush something of this importance, otherwise you will upset the machines!" There was a small squeak from Quackerjack, which sounded like "I see" . Megavolt continued. "And if you upset the machines, then they'll NEVER let me inside of them to get the solar batteries!"

"The solar batteries are in your hand, Stan" piped up Mr. Banana Brain, who was now sitting on top of Quackerjack's right shoulder as he bounced.

Megavolt blinked and looked down at his blue gloved hand. He chuckled. "Oh, what do you know?"

Quackerjack rolled his eyes, now bouncing a little higher.

Suddenly there was beeping sound, which nearly made Quackerjack fall off his pogo stick. Megavolt didn't seem to have heard it, for he was busy muttering to himself about how fusion wires shouldn't be used.

Quackerjack glanced over at the elevator door and saw that the light above it was now on. He blinked. They had made sure everyone was gone. The doors opened and at this point, Megavolt was watching as well. Purple smoke emitted from the door as it opened, making it impossible to see anyone inside, but neither villain needed to know.

"I am the terror that flaps in the night…" came the familiar voice of St. Canard's do-gooder.

Quackerjack did a face palm. "Oh, boy….just to ruin playtime…"

"I am the cat that claws at your arms…."

"Ouch….I hate cats…" mumbled Megavolt, standing up and walking up next to Quackerjack, holding the solar batteries close.

"I am Darkwi-ing Duck!" The smoke finally disappeared and the two villains were finally able to see Darkwing, his gas gun at the ready and Launchpad behind him.

"Ooooh, why do you always have to bug us!" demanded Megavolt, his voice sounding annoyed.

"Because you two insist on committing crimes!" retaliated Darkwing. His eyes went wide when the door suddenly shut on them. There was silence for a moment, Megavolt and Quackerjack staring at what just happened, leaving them both baffled. The door opened again, with an annoyed and aggravated Darkwing on the other side. He and Launchpad quickly stepped out from the elevator so that wouldn't happen again.

"As I was saying!" cried out Darkwing, his voice a little more on edge than before. "Suck gas, evil doers!"

Megavolt sighed and Quackerjack shrugged his shoulders. "I'd really prefer not to" he spoke and threw his pogo stick at Darkwing, who's eyes went wide as he ducked. The pogo stick crashed into the wall behind him with a loud clang, dropping to the floor.

"Hey! What was that!" demanded Darkwing, wanting to know why the jester through his pogo stick. He had never had to dodge one of those before.

"It's a toy. You know, T. O. Y. My Darkwing, you're slow!" teased Quackerjack as he and Megavolt went back over to the large machine that they were working with before.

"Almost done, Megsy?" questioned Quackerjack, watching the Masked Mallard carefully.

"Almost" grunted Megavolt, his left hand now deep inside the machine as he was reaching for something. "Keep him busy!" the rodent insisted.

Quackerjack nodded and clapped his hands together, jumping up and down. "Okay, Wingy, you wish to play?" Darkwing braced himself, he knew exactly what was coming up next. Quackerjack giggled insanely, bringing out some of his toy teeth and setting them on the floor. "It's Plaaaaaaaytiiiiiiiiime!"

Just as expected, the four toy teeth that the jester had set lose immediately started coming towards them, chomping down on their teeth.

"N-Now what, DW?" asked a nervous Launchpad as he eyed one of toy teeth that was close to his leg. He tried kicking it, but the toy teeth dodged his foot.

Darkwing, having dealt with them before, knew exactly what to do. He reached into his back pocket, knowing he had to have something he could use back there. He pulled out a rubber ball. He whistled. "Hey! Lookie here! Look what Darkwing has!"

All four of the toy teeth suddenly looked at the ball, their full attention now on it. They chomped down on their teeth in excitement below Darkwing's hand, waiting for the ball to be thrown. Darkwing threw it clear on the other side of the large room, where the toy teeth immediately took off after it.

"Traitors!" cried Quackerjack, stomping down on his feet and pulling down dismally on his hat.

Megavolt pulled his hand out from the machine then, calling out, "Ready. Quacky!"

Quackerjack glanced behind him and looked at his favorite rodent, beaming. Megavolt placed all the solar batteries in a small bag, making sure to hang onto it tightly. They were about to head out the window, when Darkwing cried out, "Hold it! You're not getting away that easily!"

Quackerjack stopped, halfway through the window. Megavolt, who was beside him, blinked at him. "Move!" the rodent hissed.

"He's right, Megsy. We can't let him off that easily!" He crawled back out from the window and looked at Darkwing and Launchpad. The jester clown pulled out some silly putty and was about to use it when an arrow shot across Quackerjack's line of sight, almost hitting him. Quackerjack looked over at the far wall, where the arrow was now stuck at. His head then spun around to look and see where the arrow had come from.

"Hold it, right there, evil doers!" cried out her punk-ish voice. "I am the nosebleed you get at the fair. I am Quiverwing Quack!"

Everyone looked to see the silhouette of Quiverwing Quack standing in the next window. Darkwing saw her and groaned, putting his face in his hand. It seemed he couldn't do any of his crime fighting without his daughter butting in and taking the glory. He knew it wouldn't be long either before the media came rushing over here, catching every little detail while no one even remembers that it was Darkwing who was there first.

"Ooooh, so the little girl wishes to play?" giggled Quackerjack. He looked back at Megavolt. "Megsy, she wants to play…, isn't that fun?"

Megavolt grinned darkly, his eyes on Quiverwing. He raised his free hand and out came several bolts of electricity. "Eat wattage, Quiverwhack!" shouted Megavolt.

Quiverwing dodged the bolt, getting out of the window and landing on the floor. She took another one of her arrows and shot it at Quackerjack, who ducked, but his large harlequin hat was caught, making it come off and going towards the wall with the arrow.

Quackerjack looked outraged as he looked back at the smaller hero.

"You took off my hat!" he cried out in fury. His long red bangs were now down in his eyes as the three do-gooders watched in awe. They weren't used to seeing Quackerjack without his hat. It was an interesting sight. But it didn't last long, for the jester took the arrow out of his hat and placed it back on, the jingly bells at the ends ringing loudly.

"Certain little girls need to learn some manners…" growled Megavolt, now completely angry. His plug hat shone brightly as blue electricity wrapped around him. Quiverwing kept her ground, and just when she was about to get zapped, Darkwing blocked her, getting zapped himself.

"Darkwing!" cried Quiverwing in shock.

"DW!" cried a frantic, wide eyed Launchpad, who had still been standing in front of the elevator.

Darkwing landed on the ground, groaning. Megavolt blinked, not expecting that. He then shrugged. "Oh well, so long as someone gets hurt…" A hand then yanked him by the shoulder and he turned around, knowing it was only Quackerjack. The two made their escape while the heroes were busy.

Soon it was just the three of them. Launchpad was by Darkwing's side in a heartbeat, helping him sit up. Quiverwing was tapping her foot with her hands on her hips, glaring down at her dad.

Launchpad held Darkwing tenderly, allowing the other duck to catch himself. Darkwing panted a bit, his feathers singed from the electricity. Darkwing leaned back into the larger duck, who was now sitting on the ground. He placed a small kiss on Darkwing's purple fedora hat as Darkwing blinked, trying to make his body function.

"Was that really necessary?" came Quiverwing's rude voice. Darkwing looked up at her, shivering slightly. He glared up at her.

"Not here…" he whispered harshly.

"No, its gonna be here!" growled Quiverwing, watching as Launchpad helped Darkwing to his feet. "You have got to-" She stopped and blinked, her eyes suddenly being blinded by purple smoke. She coughed and tried swatting at the smoke, trying to get it away from her face. When it started to clear, she could see that she was now the only person in the room.

The sounds of metal hitting metal with an audible amount of force was what was ringing through the Audubon Bridge Tower later that night. Inside the large tower, where all of Darkwing's equipment for crime fighting was locating, not to mention his previous home, was Launchpad and Darkwing.

Launchpad was underneath the Thunderquack, a blanket underneath him so that he didn't have to be on the cement floor. He reached out from outside the Thunderquack, his hand searching for something.

"Is my wrench out there, DW?" came Launchpad's question after a moment. Darkwing glanced down from where he was resting inside the Thunderquack, his chin resting on his arms, which were resting on the side of large plane. He quickly spotted the wrench his love was referring to. "Yeah, its just below your hand." He watched as Launchpad found it.

"Thanks DW!" chuckled the pilot. Darkwing shrugged, looking away and staring off. He sighed. Most of his nights were like this. Basically quiet for the most part, save for a crime or two, like he had had earlier.

He knew Gosalyn was furious at him, but for once he honestly didn't know why. He figured it had something to do with him blocking Megavolt's electric blast, but she had never gotten that upset at him before for something like that.

"Gee, DW" commented Launchpad from below. "You're awfully quiet tonight. Is something wrong?"

It took Darkwing several minutes to answer that question, for he didn't know how. He opened his beak several times as though he was going to talk, but nothing came out. Just when he began to actually say something though, one of the blue chairs whirled to life and Gosalyn was sitting in it. She didn't look happy.

She stormed up over towards the Thunderquack. Launchpad, having heard someone else come in, scooted out from underneath the large plane and standing up.

"Oh, hiya Gos! How was your night?" he asked cheerfully, unaware of her mood. She crossed her arms. "Oh, it was fine. Sent some robbers trying to rob a jewelry store to the police station."

Launchpad nodded his approval. "That's good. Great work, Gos!" He leaned back down to check underneath the Thunderquack once more.

Darkwing also gave a small nod from where he was still resting. Gosalyn looked at what Launchpad was doing, as though biding her time. Darkwing knew it was only a matter of time before Gosalyn would explode.

She looked up at her father, her face becoming more red with fury as the seconds went by. Then, "Okay, seriously, dad, why?"

Darkwing blinked down at her. "Why what?" he asked lazily, deciding to play innocent.

"You know perfectly what I mean! Why do you insist on butting in while I'm crime fighting! I was there and suddenly you appear!" she yelled at him, glaring daggers at him.

Darkwing blinked, trying to make sure he was hearing right. "Wait…WHAT!" he sat up from where he had been resting. He was now standing in the front seat of the open Thunderquack. "I was there first, not you! You were the one who butted in on MY crime fighting!"

"You call that crime fighting!" screeched Gosalyn. "Standing there with your gas gun pointed at a villain, then not do anything?"

That had hurt. She hit home there. But he refused to let her see how much that hurt as he masked his face with a scowl. "Listen, missy, I've been fighting crimes a lot longer than you have and just because you've learned some tricks you think you can just do it all, well I've got news for you, you're little arrows won't be enough in a real fight. You need to learn to take better care of yourself! Like when Megavolt almost zapped you. He would have it wasn't for me! You just stood there like a fool!"

That sharp pain from the night before suddenly came back, making his eyes go wide and making him clutch his chest. Gosalyn didn't seem to catch this, for she was too worked up.

"I was going to move!" she insisted.

Darkwing tried to ignore the pain. "Yeah, after he zapped you!"

Gosalyn growled, balling up her fist. "You're just upset because I'm getting all the glory! Haven't you noticed yet, dad? Everyone in St. Canard loves me! But when you were the only hero in town, did they gush at you? I thought not. Maybe that right there says something!" she was now screaming at this point and Launchpad came up from being underneath the Thunderquack. He placed a hand on her shoulder, his expression sad.

"That's enough, Gos. If you don't hurry….You'll miss the next episode of Truth or Scare" his voice was meek as he gently pushed her away, opening up the hatch to the Thunderquack and allowing Darkwing to get down.

Darkwing had gone silent after her last speech, the pain in his chest throbbing.

Gosalyn looked between the two, looking as though she was going to say something. After several more minutes, she said a lot more quietly, "Yeah, go ahead, boost his ego. That's exactly what he needs…" Her voice was sharp.

Gosalyn went over to the blue chair and in seconds she was gone in a whirl.

Darkwing leaned in towards Launchpad, resting his head on the taller ducks' chest as his fedora hat fell to the floor. "It's like I don't know who she is anymore, LP…" he sighed. "I don't know what happened. One minute she's my high spirited little girl and the next she's a high spirited girl who I can't be around without getting yelled at or made fun of…"

Launchpad, not knowing what else to do, simply patted his closest friend. "I know, DW, but I think this who crime fighting buzz has gone to her head…"

Darkwing nodded. "That has to be it…" He rubbed at his chest. Launchpad saw this.

"Is that hurting again?" he asked. Darkwing didn't bother trying to cover it up this time and therefore nodded. Launchpad didn't waste another second, he scooped Darkwing up off his feet and took him over to one of the blue chairs, where he placed him in one of the chairs, then sitting in the one beside him.

They whirled back to the house on Avian Way.

The next morning was dreadful. Drake woke up, knowing that all he wanted to do was go back to sleep. He pulled at the covers, trying to bury himself in their warm. He could feel Launchpad beside him, still snoring away.

He glanced about their room. He had gotten a new bed recently, so that Launchpad could also sleep there. Launchpad was now living full time at the house, unlike before, where he was just there most of the time. He rubbed at the sore spot on his chest, feeling a headache coming on. He covered his head in the covers. He really wished he could just sleep forever.

AN: Well, I finally managed to get another chapter of this up. I don't know when the next chapter will be up, only because I have a lot more other stories to work on. Until next time!


	3. Longer Days Pass Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer Days Pass

Longer Days Pass

Chapter 3

The sun rose quickly in the morning, or so it seemed to those who still wished to sleep. However, it didn't stay out long, for clouds soon covered it, making everyone wonder if it was going to rain or not.

Launchpad was the second one down in the kitchen; Gosalyn having beat him. Launchpad blinked at the sight, "You're up early."

Gosalyn shrugged, eating a bowl of Chocolate Crunchies cereal. "Thought it was a school day." Launchpad nodded. "Where's dad?"

"Still in bed" was the quick reply. Launchpad was unsure of where this could go. He went to the kitchen counter and got himself a bowl, making himself a bowl of cereal. As he was getting the milk, Gosalyn spoke up.

"Is he still up there pouting about last night?" her voice was soft, yet cross at the same time.

Launchpad gave out a large sigh as he sat down at the table. "Gos, give him a break! You've been really nasty to him lately and it needs to stop!" Gosalyn leaned back in her chair at this, not used to seeing Launchpad so serious and fierce. "And just so you know, Gos, he's not upstairs pouting! In fact, I don't think he feels good today, so if you please, just lay off him!"

The rest of breakfast was spent in silence. Both of them knew that was very out of character for Launchpad, which made it all the more strange. It wasn't long after that did Honker knock on the back door and grabbed Gosalyn's attention. She put her bowl and spoon on the sink and was out the door.

Launchpad took his time eating, laughing to himself as he remembered a joke from the other night. He scratched his head and stood up, putting his bowl and spoon away also.

He went up the stairs and walked into Drake's room. Well, it was his as well, but the pilot found it hard to call it 'their' room for whatever reason. Drake did all the time, which struck Launchpad as odd. Between the two of them, Drake was the more reserved one while Launchpad was more open and friendly.

Launchpad saw that Drake was still hiding underneath the covers. He went over to the bed and slowly lifted them up to find that Drake was fast asleep. He gently shook him on the shoulder. "Come on, DW" he said softly. "Time to get up."

Drake groaned, trying to hide his face in the pillow beneath him. Launchpad smiled. "Aw, come on, DW! I'll make your favorite breakfast!" The larger duck knew he had one, for Drake started stretching and yawning, getting up.

"Alright, LP, alright. I'm up!" grumbled Drake, his voice sounding lower simply because he just woke up. He rubbed at his eyes and then looked at Launchpad, who was smiling at him.

"Feeling any better today, DW?" questioned the pilot. Both of them knew what he was referring to. The sharp pain he's been feeling in his chest.

Drake shrugged. "Isn't hurting now, if that's what you mean." He hopped out from the bed and stretched once again. Launchpad was about to hug when Drake walked towards the door. Launchpad looked crushed, but only for a split second. He waited there until Drake dressed and followed the other duck down the stairs.

"Where is Gosalyn?" yawned Drake as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

Launchpad sighed, remembering the conversation he'd had with her. "Honker came over, so I think they might either be outside or at his house."

Drake nodded. "I'll get some peace then…." he sighed and drank his coffee.

His peace didn't last for very long, for Gosalyn and Honker walked through the door a good ten minutes later, a soccer ball in Gosalyn's hands.

"Hello, Mr. Mallard, sir" greeted Honker as always. In the last year or so, the only thing that had changed about him was his height. He was still the same height as Gosalyn, with the same glasses and appearance.

Drake looked up from his staring at the table and nodded his greeting, taking a sip of his coffee. "Hello…" he spoke quietly.

The young duck stopped walking behind Gosalyn as they walked past him, peering at his friend's father. He adjusted his glasses and said in his nasally voice, "You don't look very well, sir. Are you feeling alright?"

Gosalyn scoffed in front of him, more towards the stairs. Drake moved his eyes back at her, even though he wouldn't be able to see her. She sure did have nerve. His attention went back to Honker. "I've been better, kiddo. Let's just say that…"

"Yeah, his ego has been shaken. It'll be a while until he's recovered" grumbled Gosalyn, most of her attention on the soccer ball. Drake's gaze turned back to staring out in front of him, half ignoring everyone else.

"Well, it seems to be more than just stress, Gos…." he looked back at Drake. "S-Sir…. " He wasn't sure who he was addressing. "It looks to be emotional as well…"

"Yeah, like I said, his ego's been busted…" shrugged Gosalyn.

Launchpad, still leaning up against the counter of the kitchen, looked between them as they talked, interested. If he was able to figure out what was wrong with Drake, he'd be a happy duck. He wanted to see the smile on Drake's beak that made him so happy.

"Yes….well, his ego busted when he realized his daughter became such a little greedy devil after getting fame…." grumbled Drake, unable to hold back his anger.

"Greedy devil! You're one to talk! I could name dozens of times when you-" she was interrupted when Drake stood, dumping the last of his coffee into the sink. He pulled at Launchpad's sleeve, wanting him to come along and left the kitchen.

Gosalyn just glared after them, a deep frown on her beak. Honker walked up to her, unimpressed. "Gosalyn, you shouldn't treat him that way. I have a bad feeling. He really doesn't look good. And I think its more than just his ego. He's hurting" explained her friend. Gosalyn looked at her friend as though she'd never seen him before.

"What? You're taking his side now?" she demanded from him.

"No, I never said that, all I'm saying is that you should lay off him for a little while…" retorted the duck boy, holding his ground. Gosalyn shook her head.

"Come on, let's go play some soccer….I need to clear my head…" she groaned, heading out the front door, Honker trailing after her and shutting the door gently behind him.

Drake stared at the ceiling, having heard the front door open and close. Hm, heaven forbid if Gosalyn were to tell him where they were going. But then again, he had seen the soccer ball in her hand, so he was able to guess.

Launchpad was rubbing his feet as he was sprawled out on the couch, Launchpad at the end. The TV wasn't on, after Drake's insistence that it was kept off. Launchpad could tell that Drake needed time to think.

"You know" coughed Launchpad, clearing his throat. "The Honk man does have a point. You don't look all that well, DW. Are you sure you're okay?"

Drake shook his head, which startled Launchpad. He was getting a truthful answer for once. "No….no, I'm not sure, LP. I feel terrible. My chest feels as though its about to explode, my arms and legs feel numb and heavy. I feel dizzy. I can't even talk to my own daughter without getting insulted, which only makes me feel even worse. Then I'm told flat out that I look terrible…." He groaned loudly.

"You look handsome to me…" tried the pilot weakly. Drake raised his arm only for it to plop back down again.

"Well, of course, **you** do! You seem to be the only person on my side these days!" growled Drake, shaking a bit in his anger.

"This is all my fault…" whispered Launchpad after several silent minutes.

"What!" snapped Drake incredulously.

"None of this ever would have happened if I had just kept my big beak shut." He twisted his hands around Drake's foot hard, making the other duck pull it away.

Drake's eyes were suddenly wide as he pushed himself up and crawled over to Launchpad's side of the couch. The pain in his chest was building, but he ignored it.

"This has nothing to do with you. This all happened because if happened. It's not your fault LP" he told him. Launchpad shook his head, unconvinced.

"No, it is my fault, DW. If I didn't tell you my feelings, you'd still be with Morgana, things wouldn't be so rough between and Gos and -"

"I wouldn't be as happy as I am now with you" interrupted Drake, grabbing his love's beak so that he couldn't talk anymore, looking at him sternly. The tiniest of blushes came to the pilot's cheeks.

Drake pulled back and sat back down into the soft cushions of the couch. He crossed his arms and sighed. "It kills…" he grumbled, mentioning his chest.

"Maybe you should go see a doctor.." suggested Launchpad. When he didn't receive an immediate answer, Launchpad looked down at him, his eyes widening. Drake sat there, his hand over his chest, panting slightly in pain, his eyes shut tight. Launchpad watched as the color left Drake's feathers, making his heart skip a beat. "Th-that's it, DW! I'm taking you to a doctor so that we can figure out what is wrong with you!"

Drake made a motion as though he was about to protest, opening his beak a bit, but Launchpad cut him off. "Not buts, DW! I'm taking you to see the doctor right now!" And with that the pilot took hold of Drake and lifted him up, the mallard unable to say anything against it. The pain in his chest was burning and the rest of his body felt weak.

"W-What about Gosalyn? She doesn't know!" managed Drake through his pain.

"Don't worry about her! I'll come and get her once you've been taken cared of at the hospital!" countered Launchpad, grabbing a blanket and started putting it around Drake.

"LP, this is ridiculous! I don't need-" He was about to continue when he struggled out of Launchpad's arms and realized how cold he was. He shivered, backing up into Launchpad's arms again, done with his fighting.

"See, you're shivering. Maybe you have a fever!" the pilot pointed out, knowing he was going to win for once.

Drake groaned, his head starting to ache. He felt miserable, mainly due to the pain, but it didn't help that Launchpad had to carry him like a baby, which is something he did not like in the least. He didn't mind Launchpad holding him at all, he loved it actually, just not when he was in the weakling state he was in now. " I don't understand! This came on so quickly! I was fine just a few minutes ago!"

Launchpad either didn't hear him or decided not to answer, for he didn't say anything as he opened up the door and shut it, trying to get out his keys from his pocket as he still held onto Drake.

"Dad!" cried the voice of Gosalyn. The two ducks looked to see Honker and Gosalyn walking back up the street on the sidewalk. She dropped the soccer ball she was holding and ran up to them. Honker not far behind. "What's wrong with him, LP!"

"Turns out it **wasn't** my ego, Gos" replied Drake instead with a groan. "I'm sick…apparently.."

Gosalyn's eyes went wide. This news fell upon her like a ton of bricks. She watched as Launchpad set him in the passenger side of the car and as his hand was slapped away as he tried doing Drake's seatbelt for him. She was finding it difficult to understand what was happening. Her father couldn't be sick, he was just all grumpy and moody because his ego was shattered. Jealously, that's all that was , right?

Well, seeing what she was seeing was telling her otherwise, which made her feel terrible. The entire time she was giving her dad a tough time the last two days, her dad was getting more and more sick by the minute.

She suddenly whizzed around and turned to Honker, her eyes slightly wild. "Honk, I'm going with them! Catch you later, and go and get my soccer ball before it rolls into the street!" Honker then pointed behind her and it was at that moment that Gosalyn heard the sound a car moving down their small cemented driveway. " **Hey!** Launchpad! I'm coming with you guys!" she went up towards the car, but to no avail, she saw Launchpad shake his head behind the well, knocking over garbage cans cause he hadn't been watching. Her father was in the passenger seat, slouched back, looking dreadful.

The car then went down the street without her, leaving Gosalyn to stare off behind them until she couldn't see the car anymore. She sighed and looked down at the pavement. She then felt Honker nudge her with her soccer ball. "Come on, Gos. I'll made you a banana split…"

Sighing and knowing there was nothing else she could do, she followed her closets friend inside the house.

Longer Days Pass

Chapter 3

The sun rose quickly in the morning, or so it seemed to those who still wished to sleep. However, it didn't stay out long, for clouds soon covered it, making everyone wonder if it was going to rain or not.

Launchpad was the second one down in the kitchen; Gosalyn having beat him. Launchpad blinked at the sight, "You're up early."

Gosalyn shrugged, eating a bowl of Chocolate Crunchies cereal. "Thought it was a school day." Launchpad nodded. "Where's dad?"

"Still in bed" was the quick reply. Launchpad was unsure of where this could go. He went to the kitchen counter and got himself a bowl, making himself a bowl of cereal. As he was getting the milk, Gosalyn spoke up.

"Is he still up there pouting about last night?" her voice was soft, yet cross at the same time.

Launchpad gave out a large sigh as he sat down at the table. "Gos, give him a break! You've been really nasty to him lately and it needs to stop!" Gosalyn leaned back in her chair at this, not used to seeing Launchpad so serious and fierce. "And just so you know, Gos, he's not upstairs pouting! In fact, I don't think he feels good today, so if you please, just lay off him!"

The rest of breakfast was spent in silence. Both of them knew that was very out of character for Launchpad, which made it all the more strange. It wasn't long after that did Honker knock on the back door and grabbed Gosalyn's attention. She put her bowl and spoon on the sink and was out the door.

Launchpad took his time eating, laughing to himself as he remembered a joke from the other night. He scratched his head and stood up, putting his bowl and spoon away also.

He went up the stairs and walked into Drake's room. Well, it was his as well, but the pilot found it hard to call it 'their' room for whatever reason. Drake did all the time, which struck Launchpad as odd. Between the two of them, Drake was the more reserved one while Launchpad was more open and friendly.

Launchpad saw that Drake was still hiding underneath the covers. He went over to the bed and slowly lifted them up to find that Drake was fast asleep. He gently shook him on the shoulder. "Come on, DW" he said softly. "Time to get up."

Drake groaned, trying to hide his face in the pillow beneath him. Launchpad smiled. "Aw, come on, DW! I'll make your favorite breakfast!" The larger duck knew he had one, for Drake started stretching and yawning, getting up.

"Alright, LP, alright. I'm up!" grumbled Drake, his voice sounding lower simply because he just woke up. He rubbed at his eyes and then looked at Launchpad, who was smiling at him.

"Feeling any better today, DW?" questioned the pilot. Both of them knew what he was referring to. The sharp pain he's been feeling in his chest.

Drake shrugged. "Isn't hurting now, if that's what you mean." He hopped out from the bed and stretched once again. Launchpad was about to hug when Drake walked towards the door. Launchpad looked crushed, but only for a split second. He waited there until Drake dressed and followed the other duck down the stairs.

"Where is Gosalyn?" yawned Drake as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

Launchpad sighed, remembering the conversation he'd had with her. "Honker came over, so I think they might either be outside or at his house."

Drake nodded. "I'll get some peace then…." he sighed and drank his coffee.

His peace didn't last for very long, for Gosalyn and Honker walked through the door a good ten minutes later, a soccer ball in Gosalyn's hands.

"Hello, Mr. Mallard, sir" greeted Honker as always. In the last year or so, the only thing that had changed about him was his height. He was still the same height as Gosalyn, with the same glasses and appearance.

Drake looked up from his staring at the table and nodded his greeting, taking a sip of his coffee. "Hello…" he spoke quietly.

The young duck stopped walking behind Gosalyn as they walked past him, peering at his friend's father. He adjusted his glasses and said in his nasally voice, "You don't look very well, sir. Are you feeling alright?"

Gosalyn scoffed in front of him, more towards the stairs. Drake moved his eyes back at her, even though he wouldn't be able to see her. She sure did have nerve. His attention went back to Honker. "I've been better, kiddo. Let's just say that…"

"Yeah, his ego has been shaken. It'll be a while until he's recovered" grumbled Gosalyn, most of her attention on the soccer ball. Drake's gaze turned back to staring out in front of him, half ignoring everyone else.

"Well, it seems to be more than just stress, Gos…." he looked back at Drake. "S-Sir…. " He wasn't sure who he was addressing. "It looks to be emotional as well…"

"Yeah, like I said, his ego's been busted…" shrugged Gosalyn.

Launchpad, still leaning up against the counter of the kitchen, looked between them as they talked, interested. If he was able to figure out what was wrong with Drake, he'd be a happy duck. He wanted to see the smile on Drake's beak that made him so happy.

"Yes….well, his ego busted when he realized his daughter became such a little greedy devil after getting fame…." grumbled Drake, unable to hold back his anger.

"Greedy devil! You're one to talk! I could name dozens of times when you-" she was interrupted when Drake stood, dumping the last of his coffee into the sink. He pulled at Launchpad's sleeve, wanting him to come along and left the kitchen.

Gosalyn just glared after them, a deep frown on her beak. Honker walked up to her, unimpressed. "Gosalyn, you shouldn't treat him that way. I have a bad feeling. He really doesn't look good. And I think its more than just his ego. He's hurting" explained her friend. Gosalyn looked at her friend as though she'd never seen him before.

"What? You're taking his side now?" she demanded from him.

"No, I never said that, all I'm saying is that you should lay off him for a little while…" retorted the duck boy, holding his ground. Gosalyn shook her head.

"Come on, let's go play some soccer….I need to clear my head…" she groaned, heading out the front door, Honker trailing after her and shutting the door gently behind him.

Drake stared at the ceiling, having heard the front door open and close. Hm, heaven forbid if Gosalyn were to tell him where they were going. But then again, he had seen the soccer ball in her hand, so he was able to guess.

Launchpad was rubbing his feet as he was sprawled out on the couch, Launchpad at the end. The TV wasn't on, after Drake's insistence that it was kept off. Launchpad could tell that Drake needed time to think.

"You know" coughed Launchpad, clearing his throat. "The Honk man does have a point. You don't look all that well, DW. Are you sure you're okay?"

Drake shook his head, which startled Launchpad. He was getting a truthful answer for once. "No….no, I'm not sure, LP. I feel terrible. My chest feels as though its about to explode, my arms and legs feel numb and heavy. I feel dizzy. I can't even talk to my own daughter without getting insulted, which only makes me feel even worse. Then I'm told flat out that I look terrible…." He groaned loudly.

"You look handsome to me…" tried the pilot weakly. Drake raised his arm only for it to plop back down again.

"Well, of course, **you** do! You seem to be the only person on my side these days!" growled Drake, shaking a bit in his anger.

"This is all my fault…" whispered Launchpad after several silent minutes.

"What!" snapped Drake incredulously.

"None of this ever would have happened if I had just kept my big beak shut." He twisted his hands around Drake's foot hard, making the other duck pull it away.

Drake's eyes were suddenly wide as he pushed himself up and crawled over to Launchpad's side of the couch. The pain in his chest was building, but he ignored it.

"This has nothing to do with you. This all happened because if happened. It's not your fault LP" he told him. Launchpad shook his head, unconvinced.

"No, it is my fault, DW. If I didn't tell you my feelings, you'd still be with Morgana, things wouldn't be so rough between and Gos and -"

"I wouldn't be as happy as I am now with you" interrupted Drake, grabbing his love's beak so that he couldn't talk anymore, looking at him sternly. The tiniest of blushes came to the pilot's cheeks.

Drake pulled back and sat back down into the soft cushions of the couch. He crossed his arms and sighed. "It kills…" he grumbled, mentioning his chest.

"Maybe you should go see a doctor.." suggested Launchpad. When he didn't receive an immediate answer, Launchpad looked down at him, his eyes widening. Drake sat there, his hand over his chest, panting slightly in pain, his eyes shut tight. Launchpad watched as the color left Drake's feathers, making his heart skip a beat. "Th-that's it, DW! I'm taking you to a doctor so that we can figure out what is wrong with you!"

Drake made a motion as though he was about to protest, opening his beak a bit, but Launchpad cut him off. "Not buts, DW! I'm taking you to see the doctor right now!" And with that the pilot took hold of Drake and lifted him up, the mallard unable to say anything against it. The pain in his chest was burning and the rest of his body felt weak.

"W-What about Gosalyn? She doesn't know!" managed Drake through his pain.

"Don't worry about her! I'll come and get her once you've been taken cared of at the hospital!" countered Launchpad, grabbing a blanket and started putting it around Drake.

"LP, this is ridiculous! I don't need-" He was about to continue when he struggled out of Launchpad's arms and realized how cold he was. He shivered, backing up into Launchpad's arms again, done with his fighting.

"See, you're shivering. Maybe you have a fever!" the pilot pointed out, knowing he was going to win for once.

Drake groaned, his head starting to ache. He felt miserable, mainly due to the pain, but it didn't help that Launchpad had to carry him like a baby, which is something he did not like in the least. He didn't mind Launchpad holding him at all, he loved it actually, just not when he was in the weakling state he was in now. " I don't understand! This came on so quickly! I was fine just a few minutes ago!"

Launchpad either didn't hear him or decided not to answer, for he didn't say anything as he opened up the door and shut it, trying to get out his keys from his pocket as he still held onto Drake.

"Dad!" cried the voice of Gosalyn. The two ducks looked to see Honker and Gosalyn walking back up the street on the sidewalk. She dropped the soccer ball she was holding and ran up to them. Honker not far behind. "What's wrong with him, LP!"

"Turns out it **wasn't** my ego, Gos" replied Drake instead with a groan. "I'm sick…apparently.."

Gosalyn's eyes went wide. This news fell upon her like a ton of bricks. She watched as Launchpad set him in the passenger side of the car and as his hand was slapped away as he tried doing Drake's seatbelt for him. She was finding it difficult to understand what was happening. Her father couldn't be sick, he was just all grumpy and moody because his ego was shattered. Jealously, that's all that was , right?

Well, seeing what she was seeing was telling her otherwise, which made her feel terrible. The entire time she was giving her dad a tough time the last two days, her dad was getting more and more sick by the minute.

She suddenly whizzed around and turned to Honker, her eyes slightly wild. "Honk, I'm going with them! Catch you later, and go and get my soccer ball before it rolls into the street!" Honker then pointed behind her and it was at that moment that Gosalyn heard the sound a car moving down their small cemented driveway. " **Hey!** Launchpad! I'm coming with you guys!" she went up towards the car, but to no avail, she saw Launchpad shake his head behind the well, knocking over garbage cans cause he hadn't been watching. Her father was in the passenger seat, slouched back, looking dreadful.

The car then went down the street without her, leaving Gosalyn to stare off behind them until she couldn't see the car anymore. She sighed and looked down at the pavement. She then felt Honker nudge her with her soccer ball. "Come on, Gos. I'll made you a banana split…"

Sighing and knowing there was nothing else she could do, she followed her closets friend inside the house.

AN: Cliffhanger, I know. And I seriously wish I could make my chapter longer, but I just can't seem to without running into a good stopping place for the chapters. Anyways, I hope to have chapter 4 up soon. Enjoy!


	4. Longer Days Pass Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer Days Pass

Longer Days Pass

Chapter 4

AN: Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up, but hopefully it will have been worth the wait!

Launchpad McQuack couldn't remember a time when he had been this nervous. Then again, he was positive his mind was just too busy freaking out to remember anything besides what was going on now. He had rushed into the hospital with Drake still wrapped up in his arms in the red blanket and the lady at the counter had told them to wait. There was no one else in the waiting room, which didn't seem to help Launchpad in the least. Then again, he figured that if the room had been crowded, he wouldn't be able to find any peace and quiet.

He was sitting at the edge of the semi-comfortable waiting seat, leaning over and his chin on his hands, elbows on his knees. He glanced over at Drake, who was laying down on the pinkish waiting couch beside him. The poor mallard had fallen unconscious at some point on the way from Avian Way to the hospital. He wanted to hold Drake in his lap and arms, but since they were in public, he decided against it. Aside from Launchpad's openness of their relationship, Drake was still more reserved and hushed about the whole thing when it came to anyone outside the house, save for the Muddlefoots. They were the one exception. Launchpad will never forget the night the Muddlefoots found out about him and Drake. He didn't think his stomach would ever be the same after all the cookies and cake Binkie has stuffed down their throats in celebration for their relationship.

Neither duck had expected that behavior from them, thinking that the odd family would find them to be strange and queer. That was the Muddlefoots for you. They were always a surprising bunch.

Drake mumbled a bit, which brought Launchpad out of his thoughts. He desperately wished that one of the doctors would hurry up and become available already. He hated all this waiting. He wanted to know what was wrong with Drake!

It was at that moment that the lady duck at the reception desk clicked her tongue and said, "Dr. Court will see you now" she referred to a door that wasn't far from where she sat to her right. Launchpad nodded and watched as a middle aged tall rat came out with a clipboard and looked up expectedly at the pilot. "Is there a Mr. Drake Mallard here?"

Launchpad was easily intimidated at times when he was nervous and this was definitely one of those times. The doctor had on a light blue shirt and navy blue dress pants, but they were covered by a long, pure white doctor's coat. Launchpad raised his hand. "That's me. Well-" he glanced over at Drake. "Him. But, he's sort of….out" he fumbled. The doctor nodded, seeming sympathetic.

"Well, don't worry. Bring him on in here and I'll help you figure out what's wrong with your friend" he smiled warmly. Launchpad didn't waste any time. He quickly gathered Drake into his arms, the other duck mumbling words incoherently the entire time. Then, just as he was about to walk through the door, following the doctor, Drake mumbled one little word that broke his heart. "L-Launchpad…." The pilot forced himself not fall apart as he kept his eyes focused on the doctor's white coat in front of him. He couldn't break down, he had to get Drake in to see the doctor.

He bit back his emotions as the doctor guided him into a single room where the patient's bed was waiting for him. "I'm surprised you didn't go into the ER" commented the doctor. "You would have been able to get much faster help. You're lucky we're not very busy today."

Launchpad nodded. "I actually did try that, but they were too busy. Said something about understaffed at the moment" his eyes never left Drake as he said this, laying him down on the bed and taking off the red blanket.

The doctor was busy writing things quickly down on his clipboard. "Ah, yes. I hear several people are on vacation." He clicked his pen and placed into his breast pocket, looking up. "Oh, well. It doesn't matter. He's here and I'm checking up on him. That's all that matters. Now, what seems to be the problem here?"

Launchpad cleared his head, trying to focus on answering the question. He sat down in the little chair next to the bed, finally taking his eyes off Drake. "Well, gee, um…Well, for the last two days he's been complaining about chest pains. Particularly over on his left breast." He reached over and pointed out the place where it hurt on Drake's chest. "Or at least, that's where he'd rub at when he complained. Then, well, it happened so fast. We were sitting on the couch and he said it hurt again and I looked over and he was panting real heavily and I watched as he got all pale. I sort of freaked, not knowing what was going on and worried, so I brought him here. He fell unconscious on the drive here."

The doctor took all this in as he was standing on the other side of the bed, checking Drake's pulse, temperature and looking at his chest, moving aside his feathers. "I see. Well, I'm not sure exactly what could be wrong, but I have several guesses. Now, if you would please, help me prop him up. I am going to need to take off his vest here" the doctor said casually. Launchpad didn't understand how he could keep his calm. Then again, he figured, he saw this stuff all the time, every day.

Launchpad did as he was told and helped prop Drake up and the doctor took off his vest. Launchpad sighed at all the matted feathers on the other's chest. They laid him back down and the doctor immediately began pushing aside feathers and checking for any sign of bruising or injury that might be causing the trouble. As he did this, he began to talk. "My name is Dr. Court, by the way. You are…" he glanced down at his clipboard. "Mr. Launchpad McQuack?"

"Yes, sir. But LP will work" he said kindly. Dr. Court nodded.

""LP it is then. Nice little nickname you have there" he replied. His eyes scanned Drake's chest, not finding anything that would be causing the trouble. He took in a deep breath and let it go. "Well, LP, I am not finding anything visually noticeable on his chest, but that doesn't mean there is nothing wrong. The problem is obviously invisible to the human eye, meaning its being caused by something from the inside of his chest. Now, we will run several tests on him and figure out what might be wrong. In the meantime, I would suggest you get home and get some rest. The tests may be a while, seeing as how we have no frame of reference as to what the problem is. He will be kept here for the time being" he explained matter-of-factly.

Launchpad felt his head spin slightly. Leave Drake? He couldn't do that. He had to stay by his side at every moment. He couldn't leave him. "Can't I stay?"

Dr. Court up from Drake, and curtly shook his head. "No, you will not be allowed in here anyways during the testing. You are more than welcome to stay in our lobby if you feel the need to. The cafeteria is not far away" he paused, looking at Launchpad intently. "Are you Mr. Mallard's brother?"

Launchpad shook his head. "No…I…I'm actually not related to him" he sighed. He hadn't wanted this piece of information out for he knew how funny doctors were about only allowing family members in to see the patients. "I…If you must know, Drake and I are….partners…" He prayed that Dr. Court had gotten the hint.

He let out a breath of relief when he saw Dr. Court smile at him fondly. "I see. Well, relax, sir. He is under good care. I would suggest getting some rest." He then waited for Launchpad to stand and walked him to the door, saying several other small words of encouragement. Once the pilot was out the door, Dr. Court shut it. Launchpad fought the urge to smash it open. He wasn't even six yards away from Drake and he already felt so far away.

He forced himself to head out the hospital doors, remembering in the back of his mind that his loved one also had a daughter at home who was probably frantic and driving poor Honker Muddlefoot up a wall with worry. He could just see Honker trying to pull her away from the door.

Honker Muddlefoot was pulling as hard as he could, trying to keep his best friend from going out the front door of the Mallard household. He was never the type to have good physical strength, especially when it came to his friend Gosalyn Mallard. She was a bundle of energy and had a strong willed mind with a great amount of spirit. So, how he was keeping her back from reaching the door was completely unknown to him. He had no idea how it was possible for him.

"Honker! Let go of me! I have got to go and see my dad! It's because of me that he's in the state he's in!" she yelled back at him, trying to take another step towards the door. Gosalyn, ever since finding out what had happened to her dad, had been blaming herself for what was going on, despite Honker's insistence that it wasn't.

"Gosalyn! We've been over this! It isn't your fault! You had no way of knowing that he was this sick!" he grunted, trying to save his energy for keeping Gosalyn at bay.

She finally stopped and Honker was finally able to let go of her purple jersey, which, now appeared to be stretched. Gosalyn shut the door that she had been trying to go through seconds before, her face full of sadness and dejection. "You're wrong, Honker. I should have seen the signs. He was tired, grumpy, and just not himself. I shouldn't have harassed him so much. I shouldn't have rubbed everything in his face…" she said this in a soft tone, which didn't come from her often. It made Honker nervous. He didn't want her to feel that bad.

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and directed her over to the couch. She hung her head low as she sank down into the couch cushions. "I just got so caught up into everything. Things have been going so well for me as Quiverwing and….I have an ego just as bad as my dad's…." she sighed. Honker blinked at this. It was rare for Gosalyn to admit something like that. "He means so much to me. If it wasn't for him, I would either be dead thanks to Bulba or still at the orphanage…."

Honker wasn't sure what to say at this. Gosalyn wasn't one to talk about her past much, let alone mention Bulba or the orphanage.

Just then the front door slammed open and in came Launchpad, who seems flustered and disoriented. Honker just gave him an odd look but Gosalyn was up in a heartbeat and tackled with him questions as she rammed into him.

"How is he! Is he really sick! How bad is he! Which hospital did you take him to!" she demanded, her beak going fifty miles an hour. Honker sighed and covered his face with his hand. Launchpad just looked down at her, as though meeting her for the first time. Gosalyn soon saw this. "Launchpad! What's with you!" there was silence for a moment as she tried to think of why he would be acting this way. Her eyes went wide. "He isn't…..dead, is he!"

Launchpad seemed to come back to life at this question. "No! No, Gos, he's not dead. He's… Well, I don't know how bad he is. They made me leave. They told me they were going to run several tests on him."

Gosalyn blinked, not feeling reassured at all. "Tests! What kinda of tests!"

This is the moment that Honker decided to speak up as he walked in between the two of them. "Well, usually when someone is that sick they have to find the cause before they can help the person." he looked up at Launchpad. "I'm assuming they didn't find anything visibly wrong on his chest, right?" The pilot nodded. "Then that means that there is something inside Mr. Mallard that is causing him problems. They will probably have to scan his chest and figure out if there are any abnormalities."

Gosalyn and Launchpad took in this information with wide eyes. "Well, what do you mean by 'abnormality'?" questioned the red-head.

Honker sighed, pushing his glasses up further on his small beak. "Well, it could be anything from a sore muscle to a virus or infection. There are so many things that could giving him these problems. But considering that he is not only in pain, but sick as well, my guess is that its more of a virus or infection of some sort than anything else.

Gosalyn looked down the floor at his reply, her face filled with concern. "I don't understand though." She looked up at her best friend. "He'll be okay, right?"

She could tell that Honker was not looking forward to answering this question just by his reluctant notion to nod. It didn't make her feel much better, since she knew he might just be saying that to make her relax slightly.

Launchpad had listened to them both intently, not feeling reassured in the least. He wanted Drake to be alright. He hated the thought of not being near him. It felt wrong to have left him. But maybe now he could go back and have Gosalyn with him. Honker was more than welcome to come along if he wanted. He knew that the duck boy looked up to Drake after the years he's been saved by him. Honker was a good side kick for Gosalyn, mainly because he was good friends with Launchpad, who was also a side kick.

Launchpad cleared his throat, which got the other's attention. They both looked up at him expectantly. "Why don't we head on over to the hospital. That way you can see for yourself how he is."

Gosalyn blinked. She had just been preparing to say that. She was surprised that Launchpad was actually letting her go. She was expecting lots of reasons why they shouldn't go and such. But no, Launchpad was ready to take her.

She looked up at the pilot and saw pain all over his face. She knew this was just as hard on him as it was for herself. He did love her father a great deal after all. She nodded eagerly, coming out of her thoughts. "Yes! I agree! I gotta see him! I gotta see how he's doing!" Anger then settled in as she gave the large pilot a kick in the leg. Launchpad yelped at this. "You left me behind the first time! How dare you!" There really wasn't all that much anger in her voice, nor scolding. More like hurt.

Launchpad looked away, opening up the front door again, which Honker exited out of. "I'm sorry, Gos! I was just in such a rush to get your dad to the hospital, I didn't think there was time to decide who's going and who's not!" he defended himself.

Gosalyn seemed to have accepted this answer. "Honk-man, aren't you going to go tell your parents where you're going?"

Honker shook his head, walking in front of them. "No one is home, so it would be a waste of time.."

They all got into the car, Launchpad driving of course, with Gosalyn in the front seat and Honker in the back. There was silence most of the way there, save for the small talk they all attempted. None of them really wanted to talk, especially when Launchpad was driving. Not only was he a cautious driver to be with, but his mind was too busy focusing on other things to worry about the little things like stop lights and other cars. So the ride there was scary and mind blowing for the two younger ducks in the car. They found it to be a miracle that they had survived.

His breathing quickened slightly as he slowly came to his senses. Nothing made any sense. Why was it so bright in here? Did Gosalyn open up the shades to the front window for some reason? She knew she shouldn't at certain times of the day because then it would just be too darn bright. Then of course there was that nasty beeping noise. Maybe it was the TV? Launchpad was known for watching some pretty strange shows. He didn't even want to think about the odd shows his daughter watched.

He moved his legs, shifting them back and forth a bit. A blanket was covering him. A thin sheet, perhaps. Maybe Launchpad had put a blanket over him to keep him warm after he fell asleep on the couch. It wouldn't have been the first time.

His eyes lids slowly rose and his deep blue eyes adjusted to the world before him. He was staring a white ceiling. A white ceiling with a bright light in the middle of it. So that was where the light was coming from. Wait, this didn't make any sense to him. There was no such light on his ceiling in the living room. Or anywhere else in his house for that matter.

He furrowed his brow, getting a little worried and panicked. Nothing was making sense to him. He shifted his eyes around to get a better look at his surroundings and found that he was in a hospital room. He relaxed for a moment. 'Oh, just a hospital room, neh…' His mind then went over what he just said in his mind and his eyes widened. 'A hospital! Why the heck was he in a hospital!'

He jolted up, his chest exploding with pain at the sudden movement. None of this seemed to make any sense. It was then that a hand was put on his shoulder and a familiar voice was heard. "Shhh….Calm down, its just me…"

He looked over and saw the young, concerned face of his daughter beside the bed. She was standing next to the bed, looking down at him. She grabbed his hand gently, holding onto to it tightly. "It's okay, dad. I'm here. And so is Launchpad and Honker."

At this, Drake looked around and his eyes met with the large anxious eyes of Launchpad. He breathed slowly, feeling more at ease. He leaned up ever so slightly, smiling a bit. This allowed everyone else in the room to smile as well. Honker was at the foot of the bed, his face just a concerned as everyone else's.

"Hi, LP. Hi, Gos. Hi, Honker…" he greeted. Launchpad pulled a chair up close to the bed on his side and sat down, taking a jittery hand and running it through what little hair Drake had on his head.

"Hi, there, DW" he whispered. Gosalyn soon claimed a chair and did the same thing. She saw that Honker was still standing and scooted over on her chair so that they could share it.

"C-could someone please explain to me….what's happening?" his voice was desperate, for he wanted to know why he was in a hospital bed and all his loved ones were watching him with looks of sadness and remorse on their faces.

All eyes all suddenly seemed to be focused on Launchpad, who gulped, suddenly nervous. "Well, DW, first, what is the last thing you remember?"

Drake thought hard at this question, trying to get all the shattered memories back in place. He remembered Gosalyn leaving after making fun of him again. Sitting at the table with Honker talking. Then Launchpad and him sitting on the couch talking. His mind then went completely blank. He shook his head, his eyes going back to Launchpad. "I….remember you and I sitting on the couch talking.." Launchpad blinked. "That's it?" He received a nod for an answer. "Well, we **were** talking and then you suddenly had some chest pains. You started sweating and going pale. I freaked out to say the least and I knew I had to get you some help! So, I picked you up, wrapped you in a blanket and stuck you in the car, and I drove you here."

Drake had listened with startled eyes. "I…wow…" He was at a loss for words. He jumped a bit when Gosalyn's hand reached over and gently rubbed his chest. She looked at him. "Does it still hurt, dad?"

"It kills" he corrected her. Everyone's expression seemed to deflate at this. It was then that the door to the room opened and all eyes looked over to see Dr. Court walk in. In his hands was again, his clipboard, his eyes not leaving it until he was up and beside Launchpad. He looked up and smiled at Drake's three guests. "Ah, you must be his family. Excellent. Then I will be able to give everyone the results we found."

All eyes were glued on the doctor. "Well, Mr. Mallard, first, how are you feeling?"

Drake shrugged. "I'm alright. In a lot of pain though…"

Dr. Court nodded, jotting things down on his clipboard. "That's to be expected."

"What's wrong with him!" Launchpad demanded to know. The urgency in his voice startled everyone. Drake smiled fondly at the pilot, knowing he was just concerned.

Dr. Court took in a deep breath. "Well, it seems that you, Mr. Mallard, have got a very rare, strange, case of cancer."

All went silent in the small hospital room.

AN: Sorry about the cliffhanger there, but I knew if I didn't stop here, I wouldn't be able to post this now! My college classes are starting up again, meaning that I won't have as much free time. Enjoy!


	5. Longer Days Pass Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Longer Days Pass_

_Longer Days Pass_

 _Chapter 5_

 _There was so much tension and silence in the room, it was almost deafening. All eyes were currently fixed on the tall middle aged rat, who was watching Drake carefully and perceptively. Launchpad's heart was beating heavily in his chest, the words that Dr. Court had just uttered repeating inside his mind over and over._

 _But it was Drake who was taking the true blow to this information. His entire body had gone numb at the news. His eyes were wide as he slowly took his gaze off of the doctor and his eyes landed down in his lap. He was sitting up by now, two large white pillows sitting behind him. He was underneath the covers of the hospital bed, wearing hospital clothes. He just couldn't understand what was happening to him. None of this made any sense. Everything was a blur. One minute, it seemed, he was sitting on the couch with Launchpad. Then pain. Now suddenly he was in a hospital bed surrounded by all of his loved ones and he was just told he has some odd, strange case of cancer._

 _He shook his head slightly, and Dr. Court must have seen this for he titled his head ever so slightly and gave him a grim yet soft expression. "I know this is difficult to grasp, Mr. Mallard. But I am afraid it is true. Now, hope is not all lost." At this, he moistened the tips of his fingers with his tongue and flipped some pages on his clip board._

" _What do you mean by that?" spoke up Gosalyn. Her voice sounded strained and emotional, which made Honker scoot closer beside her and pat her on the back for comfort. Drake glanced over at her, but only briefly. In all the turmoil going on his head, the news still banging in his mind, he had almost forgotten her presence, along with everyone else's. He saw how strained and pained she looked, not even being the one who was the victim of this mess._

 _He turned his gaze away, acutely aware of Launchpad's sweaty hand clamped down on his own. The pilot was to his left, standing next to Dr. Court, who was still looking through his clipboard papers. He could see the doctor's lips move, making him aware that he was talking, yet there were no words that Drake could hear. Why? Was he too deep in shock? Was he so caught off guard that he was blocking everything else out?_

 _Dr. Court was speaking, despite Drake's incapability to hear him. "Mr. Mallard" he began swiftly, his voice even, having had to explain these sorts to things to so many other patients in the past. "You have a rare case of cancer. It is so rare in fact, that it has yet to be given a name. You are the thirtieth victim of this cancer from this area. It has not been seen recently. The cancer itself usually forms in the chest area, as it has done with you." He stopped, looking at everyone around the bed. He cleared his throat. "I will try to explain this as simply as possible, for I know you do not wish for me to speak scientifically." "That would be most welcome!" breathed Gosalyn, having been expected to hear gibberish in the form of science for the next several minutes; a language her friend Honker was fluent in. But she was impressed to hear the doctor say this, happy that she had a chance of understanding._

" _Now, as I was saying. This cancer is rare, but we have discovered from previous victims, that it is not the cancer that it troubling. It was what the cancer causes."_

 _Launchpad swallowed the large lump in his throat. "What does it cause?"_

" _It causes your immune system to weaken. Which makes you more susceptible to illnesses. Due to this, Mr. Mallard" the rat's gaze turned to focus on Drake, who looked up at him. "You will have to be more careful. You must take it easy. Do not over exert yourself any more than you have to. With your immune system weaker, feeling fatigue, catching the common cold, and simply not feeling well, will occur much more than usual. Understand?"_

 _Drake didn't like the way he had asked that. Dr. Court had spoken as though he were a child. "Yes…" he managed. "I understand." His voice must have sounded strange, for it made all of his loved ones look at him with worry. He had to admit, it had sounded strange even in his own throat._

" _Now, I will be back shortly to give you a list of recommendations that should help you with the illnesses. Techniques and medicine advice to help you stay healthy." Another moment later, the doctor was gone and the family members were left alone to speak._

 _Gosalyn didn't waste a second. Once the door had shut she began climbed into the hospital bed, cuddling up to her father in a warm embrace, positioning herself to sit just next to her father, holding onto him tightly. Drake, still in shock, blinked and smiled down at her, returning it. He caressed her red hair, which were still held up in her infamous pig tail hairstyle. She had buried her face in his chest, not planning on letting go of him anytime soon. Drake didn't care. He wanted it this way. "There, there, now, Gos. I'm alright…" he whispered into her ear, having moved his head downwards towards her ear. He started rubbing her back when she didn't respond, still hiding in his chest._

 _Launchpad sighed and moved closer up to the head of the bed, making Drake look at him. "You sure you're okay, DW?"_

 _Drake was slowly coming out of muddled haze, his head finally starting to clear up since the initial blow of the news. He nodded. "Yes, I'm fine, LP" he smiled, trying to sound convincing, but everything else claimed otherwise. Launchpad moved his chair even closer to the bed and up near the Drake's head. Honker had claimed Gosalyn's chair, who was still holding closely to Drake._

 _It was then that Drake felt moisture against his chest. He looked down at Gosalyn, realizing she was crying. "What's wrong, Gosalyn, baby" he cooed. Several moments of sniffles, Gosalyn finally emerged from Drake's chest, rubbing her red, teary eyes. She sniffed again. "It's just…..I'm sorry dad. I….I've been so mean to you lately…..and…I was so afraid I was going to lose you…"_

 _Drake's heart almost broke at her answer, his insides melting. He was touched. "Aww, sweetie. It's alright. I'm not upset with you. You're my little girl…" he raised her chin up so she was looking into his eyes. "Even if you do let your ego control you" He smiled. Gosalyn giggled slightly at this and sunk back into her embrace. The rest of the afternoon, waiting on the doctor was spent quietly, no one knowing what was going to happen next._

 _The sun was shining way up above in the sky, but no one was able to see it thanks to the great thickness of the smog, smoke, and clouds that was blocking its rays from shining down onto the ground._

 _The city was half demolished, tall towers from factories emitting thick stacks of smoke, adding more smog to the sky. A fire was burning near the South end of town, but no one seemed to notice. At least, no one was trying to stop it._

 _Trash littered the streets of the suburban neighborhood, the grass all brown and dead. Broken glass was on the sidewalks, graffiti on all the lamp posts and street signs. This was normal for the Negaverse though. It fit. The air seemed to have a discreet yet noticeable tinge of red in it._

 _Inside the 357 Avian Way house, which had a large crack in its front window, its draining gutters on the roof falling down, was quiet. The front door had a large hole in it, which looked like the place someone had kicked it through. A large anvil was lying not too far from the sidewalk, which itself was surrounded by weeds._

 _Inside, lay the large brutish form of Launchpad, wearing a black leather jacket, its sleeves torn off and big clunky combat boots on his feet, which rested on the small table in front of the couch, which was missing a leg and leaning to one side. The couch itself was missing half of its stuffing and seemed to be ready to collapse at any moment. Launchpad was glaring at the TV, his arms crossed over his large chest, watching a combat movie with lots of gunfire._

 _The large duck heard a door slam open from upstairs and taking his eyes off the TV, he glanced over at the stairs, its railing broken in several places, and saw Negaduck yawn largely, then glare out at the world around him. He heard the villain grunt as he walked into the kitchen. It wasn't three seconds later when Launchpad heard him scream, "GOSALYN!"_

 _Down the creaky stairs bounced little Gosalyn Mallard, her pink dress having not changed very much over the last few years. The only difference were that there were a few less frill, but cute and adorable nonetheless. And still far from Negaduck's taste of proper clothing. She made her way into the kitchen, where she gave a bow, "Yes, Lord Negaduck, sir?" she greeted, looking up into her guardian's face._

 _Negaduck flinched at her cuteness. "Cut that out! I'll be sick if you don't!" He paused, sneering. "Well! Where's my coffee!" Gosalyn looked at the counter top, seeing just about everything except the coffee her guardian wished. Old rotted bowls and plates and silverware were in the sink, a spider web with a large spider underneath the cupboards, and old food from days ago. "Oh, I thought I made you some" blinked the little red head._

 _Negaduck groaned, the sneer on his face widening. "Well, it's not here, now is it, Little Miss Sunshine!"_

 _Gosalyn, used to his antics, just set to work at getting him what he wanted, ducking inside a cupboard and pulling out what she needed to make the coffee. Negaduck looked away, not wanting to look at her anymore than he had to. He sat down at the kitchen table, pushing aside some old newspapers and plates with left over, rotten food on them._

" _Well, Negs" huffed Launchpad as he walked into the kitchen, " I been watchin' the news all morning and there's been nuttin' on there about last night's robbery." He shook his head, disgusted. Gosalyn glanced over at her 'father', having expected him to reply at this. Launchpad was also waiting for a grunt or sneering comment from the criminal. They both noticed that Negaduck was sitting there in his chair, holding onto his chest and wincing, as though he were in pain._

" _Is there something wrong, daddy?" asked Gosalyn with concern, walking up to him and forgetting the coffee for a moment._

" _Call me 'daddy' one more time and you're face is going to be smashed into the wall! Now why don't I hear my coffee being made!"_

 _Gosalyn flinched, taking a step back and whirled back around, her attention again focused on making the coffee. She nearly dropped the little container of coffee beans when Negaduck gave a loud holler of pain. Launchpad scratched the back of his head. "What's wrong, there, Negs?"_

 _Negaduck was still sitting there, rubbing profusely at is chest, slightly hunched in his spot. "My damn chest hurts, what's it look like!"_

" _Why does it hurt?" asked Gosalyn in a small voice, her back still facing him as she was still making his coffee. Negaduck's glaring eyes moved over to her, having been just staring out in front of him before._

" _How the hell should I know! All I know that it's killin' me!" He barked out this last bit just before he convulsed once again in pain, wincing and grunting._

" _I'm worried about you, da- Lord Negaduck. Maybe you should have that checked out" squeaked the little pink duckling._

 _Negaduck's evil glare returned to Gosalyn. "Oh, isn't that sweet! The little brat cares about me" His voice was pure venom. "Well, I'll have you know, Little Miss Fruitcake, I'm not goin' anywhere except back to the Normalverse!"_

 _Little Gosalyn's heart skipped a beat as she remembered who it was who lived in the Normalverse. Someone who was kind, proud and slightly egotistic, but gentle. Yes. He called himself Darkwing Duck. She'd never forget the warm hug he had given her. If only Negaduck would treat her that way, then she would be the happiest little duckling in the world. She couldn't help but smile as she took a small cup, its handle broken, and poured Negaduck some coffee. He must of noticed the smile on her small beak, for he snapped, "Wipe that disgusting smile off your face! God! It's nauseating!"_

" _I'm sorry…" whispered Gosalyn, looking away._

" _Sorry, "what"-!" demanded Negaduck._

" _Sorry…..Lord Negaduck…" was the weak reply._

" _That's better…" he grumbled, standing up and taking his cup of coffee with him. Launchpad stood there awkwardly in the kitchen behind Negaduck's chair, watching him. He scratched the back of his head once more. "I thought we were goin' upstairs once you had your coffee, Lor' Negs" he said._

 _Negaduck whirled around. "No, you knob! First off, I'm not drunk enough. And second, I'll probably never get drunk enough again! Now_ _ **SCRAM**_!"

Launchpad didn't need to be told twice. He made a deep grunting noise, grabbed his large gun from the counter and went out the back door. Negaduck watched after him for a moment, then shook his head. He glanced back once more to see Gosalyn trying to tidy up the counter top. "Would you stop that bloody cleaning! It's nasty!"

Gosalyn immediately stopped what she was doing, dropping the rag she had been using to clean with and bolted up to her room, the only decent place in the house. Negaduck, meanwhile, went into the living room and sat down on the couch, turning off the TV and sitting there, drinking his coffee. The pain in his chest wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. It was killing him. And unless he did something about it, he figured he'd be passed out before he could say "Knob". He thought hard, trying to think of the last time there had been an operative hospital last. It had been a while since he'd blown the last one that attempted to make itself known in the area. He never thought the need to have a hospital was important, considering he was the Lord of the Negaverse, he would never get hurt. He was tough guy, not like he would need one.

Well, the terrible pain in his chest was saying otherwise. He winced, nearly dropping his coffee cup, however, some did spill on his yellow jacket. "Damn…" he muttered. He tossed aside the cup, it crashing and breaking against the wall, leaving a dripping stain on the wall. He rubbed at his chest. He had to do something. And quickly.

The hospital door swung shut and the four of them were in peace once again.

Launchpad sighed and looked down at Drake, who was still going over the list of recommendations and doctor's orders he was supposed to follow through on for the next few weeks. The large pilot took a hand and rubbed along Drake's neck, rubbing it at as the smaller mallard leaned in closer to him without realizing it. His attention was still focused on the paper he was holding in front of him.

"That feels good…" mumbled Drake, earning him a smile from Launchpad as the pilot sat down at the very edge of the bed and continued to do that. Gosalyn finally emerged from her spot in her father's chest, not even coming out when Dr. Court had arrived. Dr. Court had not seemed fazed at all, presumably used to such actions between loved ones.

Now though, with Honker still sitting in her chair, Gosalyn almost now had to stay where she was, which she realized a few moments later. "Hey, you took my chair!" she reprimanded him, looking back at him, but her body still facing her dad. Honker blinked at her, adjusting his glasses.

"No, I didn't. You weren't using it. Besides, what was I supposed to do, just stand there?" he replied back in his nasally voice. Gosalyn didn't reply, just turned back to her dad.

"Are you gonna be okay?" she asked him.

Drake sighed. "I wish I could say yes, but I feel awful" he began. Gosalyn scooted back from her spot on the large bed, finally giving him some space. Launchpad grimaced at his answer, feeling terrible. "I feel tired and exhausted. Yet I know I won't be able to sleep. My entire body aches, mainly my chest, of course. And I just….. feel awful…." at this last word he slumped further down into the covers and into the bed.

Launchpad moved closer once again. "Well, I'm here for you DW. And soon you'll be home and you can get some proper rest. Dr. Court said you can leave later tonight." He tried to sound hopeful in his words, but everyone could tell it wasn't helping. But every little bit helped the cause. Honker nodded.

"Yes, that surprises me though. I would have thought they would want to keep you here a little bit longer to watch and study the cancer more" voiced Honker. All eyes were on him.

"Yes, but Honker, the doctor also said that this isn't a normal case a cancer. Its not the cancer itself that is deadly, it's what the cancer causes. His immune system isn't going to be as strong anymore and that's what we have to watch. We just have to sit and wait for him to show some symptoms and be ready to help him" explained Gosalyn. Everyone was amazed that she knew all this. She saw this and added quickly, "Hey, just cause I was hugging dad the whole time, doesn't mean I wasn't listening!"

Truth be told, they had all assumed she had drifted to sleep. But it didn't matter, especially not to Launchpad. All that was on his mind was how Drake was doing. He was watching his closest friend with careful eyes. Drake must have noticed this for he looked up at him and smiled, "LP, it's okay. I'm fine" he assured his friend. Launchpad nodded.

"Aww, I'm sorry, DW. I'm just worried about you!" he apologized with a guilty look on his face. Drake nodded and smiled widely.

"I know you are."

"So what happens now, Mr. Mallard?" asked Honker.

Drake sighed. "I wish I knew. I guess now I just have to get home and…..take it easy" he said this with a defeated sigh. Launchpad looked away, knowing the hidden statement of this sentence. It meant that he wouldn't be able to be Darkwing Duck anymore. Or at least, nearly as much as he used to be. He supposed that he still could be, he just wouldn't be able to handle as much as he used to. He glanced up at Gosalyn, who was watching as Drake pulled down the covers and attempted to get out of bed. Gosalyn pushed him back, much to his disgruntlement. He knew this was going to be a bad thing. Drake was going to have a tough time dealing with all this, he just knew it. But at the same time, Launchpad knew that he was going to have to be there for him. Ad he would be.

Launchpad chuckled. "Come on, DW, settle!" He said this as he watched Drake lose at trying to get out of the bed, Gosalyn pushing him back into the two large pillows he was sitting on. Launchpad grabbed the two pillows from behind Drake, making the shorter mallard fall back a bit, and fluffed the pillow. He was about to put it back when Drake snatched them from him. He blinked. "Hey! DW, I was just fluffing the pillows for you! I was going to put them back!"

Drake sighed and put the pillows back behind him, slapping Launchpad's hand away as the pilot tried to help him. "I'm fine, LP!"

Launchpad backed away, looking like a dog that had just been kicked. Gosalyn gave him a lopsided smile. "He's just fussy cause he has to stay in bed" she assured him, but Launchpad didn't seem as convinced. He watched Drake for a little bit longer as the mallard crossed his arms and began talking with Honker and Gosalyn. Launchpad then began to think of how nervous and tense things had been for the both of them when he had first admitted his feelings for Drake.

Neither of them had been able to speak to one another. It was just simply too awkward. But oddly enough, it had been the Thunderquack that had brought them together. While up in the tower, fully dressed and in Darkwing mood, Launchpad was down below working on something underneath the Thunderquack. Unable to get it, Launchpad asked for Darkwing's help, so he went underneath as well. There, on their backs, lying next to each other, the two had finally managed to make a connection after several days of silence. It was nothing much. Just some well thought out words and some gentle gestures and it just sort of happened. It was slow at first. Just little hints now and then that things were alright between them, but as time went by, it became easier to say things to one another and it was the little details that mattered most. Like the closeness, or the holding of hands when helping one another.

Launchpad sighed as he came back to reality. He looked up and saw that somehow Drake and Gosalyn had started fighting over one of his pillows. The pilot couldn't help but smile. Despite the fact that he was just told he had cancer, Drake had a way to still be goofy with his daughter. That was one thing he didn't have to worry about.

"Hey, DW, you should be taking it easy. The doctor said so himself" commented Launchpad after watching for several minutes. He easily snatched the pillow from both of their pulling grips, which earned him two stunned glares. "I mean, I just don't want you to hurt yourself!"

Drake shook his head. "Nonsense, LP! Having a little tug-of-war with Gosalyn over a pillow isn't going to hurt me!" persisted the mallard. He ran a hand over his feathered head.

Honker shoved his glasses further up onto his beak. "Launchpad is right of course. That is what the doctor said, and despite what you may think, even little things like that can really get to you."

"So, what are you saying! I'm just supposed to sit quietly without moving for the rest of my life!" exclaimed Drake in a huff, crossing his arms.

"No, not at all, sir. It's just that when you first get cancer, you're body is getting adjusted to the disease, meaning you need to take extra careful of yourself for the next day or so, then maybe not worry _**as**_ much" explained the small genius.

Drake nodded, still finding it pointless. He fiddled with the sheets that he was still under, waiting on what to do next.

"Is the pain still bothering you?" asked Launchpad after a certain length of time. Drake shook his head.

"No. Dr. Court had given me some pain medication apparently" he stopped and pointed up at the UV that was connected to his arm. "Through that."

Gosalyn and Launchpad nodded up at it whilst Honker looked at it with little interest, having already figured that out before them.

It was then that the door reopened and all eyes went to see Dr. Court standing there. His face was warm as he looked at his patient, moving past Launchpad and walking up to hand Drake several papers and a bottle of medication. "Take these, Mr. Mallard, whenever you feel an immense amount of pain and discomfort. It is non-drowsy, but it still known to make some sleepy, so I would advise you not to be driving any time after taking these, or therefore, any heavy machinery. Now, when you run out, just give us a call and we'll give you another supply if needed" he spoke with confidence; confidence which, sounded as though he has said this enough times to know the result of most patients. The same kind that came from experience.

Dr. Court then walked around to the other side of the bed, where he disconnected the IV from Drake's arm and set it down on a small table next to the bed, taking the bag of liquid and its wheels with him and out the door, the wheels he was pushing squeaking all the way down the hall.

"DW" the pilot cleared his throat, looking back at Drake after watching the doctor go. "You about ready to go now?"

Drake nodded, eagerly wishing to get out of the hospital bed and back into his own home as soon as possible.

"Achoo!" The sneeze had been so loud it could be heard throughout the entire Lighthouse.

"Awwwwwwwwwwww!" drawled out Quackerjack as he skipped up to his friend Megavolt, who was laying on the couch, curled up underneath a bright blue blanket, looking sullen. "My widdle Megsy isn't feeling good!" The hyper jester pouted, his large beak making it look even bigger. He was speaking like a little child would to his parent.

Megavolt glared up at the jester. "Oh, so oo figred thad oud all by yourself!" he demanded the electrified rodent. His speech was slightly off due to his stuffy nose and his voice was lower and not as strong as it usually was. Moment later, without answering, Quackerjack gently landed on Megavolt's lap, seemingly as a light as a feather, which Megavolt couldn't figure out how that could be.

Taking a white feather hand and holding it in front of Megavolt's face, Quackerjack gently began rubbing Megavolt's jugular, gazing at the rodent tenderly. "Shhh….Try not to speak, love. You'll make your voice even worse than it already is. You might *GASP* lose it" he giggled, showing some fake surprise as he spoke. He was laughing at the idea, despite the fact that the very thought scared him terribly.

The jester scooted back a bit so that he wasn't sitting on Megavolt's legs, but instead the couch beside his legs, his long thin legs across Megavolt's lap, his big purple clown pants seeming even bigger than usual. "Shudup.." mumbled Megavolt, looking away.

"Oh, you're just all cantankerous!" mused Quackerjack, pulling out a paddle ball.

"I'm-whad?" blinked the rodent.

Quackerjack was about to respond when the door to the lighthouse burst open. Megavolt jumped at the noise, then let a sneeze. Quackerjack squeaked at the sneeze, watching as his love rubbed at his nose. They then looked back at the door to see the outline of a duck wearing a large fedora hat.

"That's either Negs or Darky" commented Quackerjack in a small voice. Megavolt just watched on, ignoring him.

"What are you knobs doing!"

"Yep, definitely Negs" muttered Quackerjack. He hopped off of Megavolt's lap, bouncing over to his boss. Now closer to him and in better light, he was finally able top see him properly and gasped at the sight. He stepped back, Negaduck glaring at him with a deadly stare. "Negs! I- You-"

"I what! Spit it out, you stupid clown!" barked Negaduck.

"You look terrible!" he cried, then ran back to Megavolt for cover, hiding behind the couch, Megavolt's arm around and behind his neck. Negaduck watched the other duck in the room carefully as he walked closer to them. Quackerjack was right. Negaduck didn't look well at all. He looked exhausted. Large purple bags were under his eyes, even being seen through his black mask. His yellow jacket was wrinkled and stained. His cape was crimpled. His feather's looked sticky and sweaty. He looked sick.

"Maybe oo sould sid down an dink somefing" offered Megavolt. Negaduck

Negaduck just looked at him. "Speak English!" he demanded.

"I….am…" fumbled Megavolt, shrinking down from Negaduck's anger.

"He has a cold" Quackerjack quietly spoke, clearing things up.

"That's a damn shame! I feel as though a bullet just went through my chest, yet here I am, still talking to you two dolts!" sneered Negaduck. Quackerjack and Megavolt both shrank back at this.

"Now, if we're done with the idle chit-chatting, I have some plans for you boys…"

Megavolt and Quackerjack just looked at each other, wary of what was to come.

AN: Well, its finally up! I hope you guys liked the little twist I added. It's a theory of mine. Since Negs and Dark are the same people, just from a different universe, they would get the same kind of illnesses. Like the cancer. That's what I believe in. More to come soon! -EricaX


	6. Longer Days Pass Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer Days Pass

Longer Days Pass

Chapter 6

Author's Note: I would like to note that this story is a bit of AU of my other fics. It really doesn't go along with them, since others have gone in the form of a storyline. Such as Deepening Roots, Electrifying Memories, and Toymaker Madness all go together. This story is off on its own. It is not a sequel to any other story in any way. Therefore, the Fearsome Five are not broken up in this story. They are still a villainous team. Just to clear that up. Any other questions, just let me know. Enjoy the chapter!

The late afternoon sun beat down hard on the city of St. Canard as Drake, Launchpad, Gosalyn, and Honker finally made it back home. It wasn't dreadfully hot out, but the humid air did not help matters.

Aches and pain was all Drake could think about as he walked into the front door to his house. His back and chest throbbed painfully and all he wanted to do was sleep. But Dr. Court had recommended him eating something soft and cold before doing anything else. Getting something in his stomach was one of the first things they had to worry about. Dr. Court had also told them that eating soft foods would help and since Drake was currently overly warm, something soft and cold would be best.

Drake moaned as he walked through the door, Gosalyn walking in in front of him, her one hand clasped tightly around her father's as she helped him in.

"Oh, Gos, I'm fine. You don't have to do that" he told her as gently as possible. He hated being so weak. He remembered the time when he had been hit be the speed ray that made him super fast and grow old quickly. He had hated every moment of that, feeling so weak.

He sighed, knowing that if he didn't act fast, he might end up like that. Only instead of being too old, he would just be flat out too weak.

Launchpad walked in behind Drake, his eyes never leaving the shorter mallard in front of him. "You sure you're good enough to walk, DW?"

Drake forced himself to keep his nerve and not snap at him. "Yes, I'm fine. I just need some rest!"

Honker was the last one who walked in, shutting the door behind him. He adjusted his small round glasses and cleared his throat shyly. "Well, I'd best be getting back home everyone. I'm sure my folks are already starting dinner… I'll go through the back door." he told everyone, his polite nature being seen by everyone. Gosalyn nodded.

"Okay, Honk. I'll walk you over" she offered with a grin. Launchpad and Drake watched as the two of them headed to the back of the house. A moment later they could both hear the sliding back door open and close.

The two friends looked at each other, both of Drake's arm on his back as he tried to crack it. Maybe cracking his back a bit would help. Launchpad averted his gaze as Drake went to sit over on the couch.

"Err….DW? I think you should eat something…." he suggested.

"Sit next to me…" replied Drake quietly.

Launchpad blinked at what he heard. He looked at Drake carefully, wondered if he had heard wrong. It was very rare to hear Drake utter such words. Very out of character. Drake was not a very forward person when it came to their relationship. With Morgana, Drake had been forward, but when he had started being with Launchpad, that wasn't the case. It saddened the pilot that things were like that, and that Drake was not nearly as open and comfortable with them as he had been with her, but then again he was just thrilled there was anything between them at all. He didn't hold it against Drake at all, for it was all a bit awkward, but it still saddened him.

"Ummm…what?" stuttered Launchpad, not sure of what to do.

Drake was staring into space as he scooted over on the couch, leaving more room for Launchpad, patting the spot where he wanted him to sit. "Come on."

Launchpad pulled on the scarf around his neck and did so. His heart was flipping out of control as he sat down. This was nothing new, but it was just the way Drake had asked him to sit, instead of him just sitting on his own. He didn't understand why he was having such a reaction, but he was. Almost shyly, Launchpad sat down in the couch next to Drake, who leaned back into the cushions of the couch, sighing and lowering his eyes.

"I hate this…" mumbled Drake, crossing his arms, wincing a bit as his chest started to sting at the movement.

Launchpad frowned, a saddened look on his face. "I'm sorry, DW. I really wish there was something I could do to make this all go away…"

Drake nodded. He leaned closer to Launchpad, resting himself on the pilot's large arm and shoulder. Launchpad started to relax after several moments, finding the remote and turning on the TV.

"I just wish….." he never finished his sentence. "No…I don't wish that." Launchpad gave him a questioning look. There was silence for what seemed like an eternity for Launchpad, before he was unable to stand the silence anymore.

"What are you mean by that!" he blurted out a little louder and forced than he had wanted to.

Drake looked up at him, a hint of confusion on his face, mixed with sadness and deep thought. "Never mind…"

Launchpad grimaced at this. He faced Drake a bit more on the couch. "No DW! I won't! Tell me what you meant!" An awkward silence followed, in which Drake just sat back, deep into the back cushions of the couch, his arms crossed over his chest. Launchpad knew that Drake got like this at times. He shut everything else out that he didn't want to hear. It was his stubbornness showing at times like this; where he wasn't able to change his mindset, or think any other way. It was often times like this when he would get into trouble while he was Darkwing and working on a case. It was often his stubbornness and refusal to listen that makes them get into far worse trouble than they had been. The mallard would never audibly admit it, but Launchpad knew Drake was aware of this.

"I said it was nothing!" hissed Drake, finally pushing himself up and standing. Launchpad just looked at him, his eyes wide with concern. He hated it when Drake was like this, but there was not much he could do for him. Drake lazily gestured to the TV with his arm. "Turn on the news. See what's happening" and then he sulked off to the kitchen. Launchpad, still sitting there, just stared down at the remote control that was in his hands. The TV was the last thing on his mind. He took in a deep breath and let it out. As weird and tense as things were between them, Launchpad wouldn't trade it for anything else. It was far better than it was before Drake knew of his feelings.

Launchpad reached up, pointing the remote at the TV and clicked it on, where he started flipping through the channels. He had just missed 'Pelican's Island', so that wasn't an option. After several minutes worth of flipping through the channel, not really caring what was on, he stopped at the news.

He was about to continue when he heard the sound of something falling to the floor with a loud clang, with a cry from Drake. "Yeeooouch!"

Launchpad immediately rose from the couch, worried. "DW! What's wrong!" He ran into the kitchen, stopping short as he entered. He found Drake nursing his index finger. "DW?"

Drake looked up, sucking at his finger. When he pulled it out, the pilot was able to see blood on a few of his feathers. "Relax, LP, I just cut my finger a bit on that stupid knife" he explained, scowling down at the knife he had dropped on the floor.

Launchpad walked up to him, taking his hand and looking at the cut itself. "Oh, well, gee, DW, by the way you cried out, I would have figured Megavolt or someone was here" he laughed.

Drake gave him an bemused look before taking his hand back and searching for a band-aid. He mumbled to himself as he did this, reaching up into the shelf above the kitchen counter, on his tip toes. Launchpad saw that he was having problems reaching, so he reached into the same cabinet, pushing some things aside, until he found the small box of band-aids for him. Drake sighed, slouching a bit as he stood there, no longer trying to reach for it, knowing Launchpad had gotten it for him. He tried not to look annoyed, but failed miserably.

"Sorry, DW, but you couldn't reach" apologized the tall pilot.

Drake shrugged it off, taking the box and digging into it, reaching inside for a band-aid. Once he had it, he began opening it up, avoiding using his cut finger. Launchpad meanwhile, placed the box back inside the cabinet.

Drake soon got it on his finger, swatting away Launchpad's helpful hands as he tried to help him. Launchpad resolutely took a step back, knowing Drake was too stubborn to receive any type of help.

As Drake fiddled with the band aid, Launchpad spoke up. "DW, what did you mean back there on the couch? About what you wished?"

Drake nearly dropped the band aid. "Oh! That, it was nothing!" he insisted.

"Come on, DW…. You usually don't just say things. You mean them…"

Drake closed his eyes, forgetting the band aid for a moment. He sighed. "What I was going to say is…. I wish I never let anyone close." Launchpad was about to say something, but Drake beat him to it. "I wish I never got close to anyone, because….now that I'm sick, its worrying and hurting you, Gosalyn, and even Honker is worried of me. I know he is…"

Launchpad frowned, having not seen this coming. He rubbed circles on Drake's back as he reached around him. Drake just went back to his band aid.

Once the band aid was on, Launchpad grabbed his hand, brought it up and kissed the now bandaged finger. Drake quickly snatched it back, a smile on his face as he blushed.

It was then that the doorbell rang. Both of them looked at each other, unsure of what to think. Drake snapped out of it first, heading for the front door. Launchpad slowly followed him, his mind still going over what he was just heard. He wished he had said something, but he just didn't know what to say to that.

He made his way to the living room, where he could see Drake at the door, reaching for the handle. Drake opened the door and Launchpad was able to see a look of surprise. From where he was standing, Launchpad couldn't see who it was. His curiosity peaked, he leaned over a bit and saw that it was Morgana McCawber.

Launchpad stood up straight upon seeing her, tensing up. Drake himself was stunned to see her. She was still wearing her favorite red dress. Eek and Squeak, her faithful bats, flying beside her head.

"M-Morgana…." whispered Drake in shock and awe. He had not been expecting her to come, especially after they last time they had spoken over the phone.

She stood there, fidgeting, and looking quite nervous. She played with the hem of her sleeve with her fingers. "Hi….Dark." She sounded so nervous.

Drake snapped out of his surprise and stepped back, allowing her in. As he did this, Launchpad's head screamed. Having her there was the last thing he wanted. He could easily say this now, for he was now with Drake: He hated her.

Hate was too strong of a word, but on some levels, he did. He found her to be a threat. He would always consider her a friend, but it was different now. He supposed he was jealous of her, since she had once had Drake's attention and love for so long.

Drake shut the door behind her, watching her as though he were in a trance. This made Launchpad all the more edgy. As she stepped in, Morgana finally noticed Launchpad. She blinked at him, surprised, and took a step back. "Oh, Launchpad. Hello."

It was easy to tell that Morgana was not as thrilled to see him either.

"Hi, Morgana" mumbled Launchpad out of courtesy.

Drake snapped out of his awe that Morgana was there in front of him and looked between the two of them. "Hey, everything is going to be okay between you two, right?" he voiced, sounding worried.

No one spoke for several long awkward moments before Morgana briskly nodded her head. "Oh, yes. Everything will be fine, Dark, darl-…" she stopped herself from using addressing him the way she had when they had been dating. Launchpad tensed at the reminder of the old name, grateful she didn't finish it.

Drake frowned, seeing that this wasn't going to be easy for any of them. He cleared his throat, guiding her over to the couch, where Launchpad was sitting on the arm of it, and had her sit down. Launchpad remained where he was and Drake sat in between them.

"So, Morg, what are you doing here?" he inquired, and quickly adding, "If you don't mind my asking!" He didn't want to sound rude.

Morgana fiddled with her hands which were in her lap, deciding what to say. Eek and Squeak were sitting on her shoulders, one of them on each. After a moment, she spoke up, "Well, Dark- I…Well, I didn't like how I left things between us the other day. I…..think I was a little too harsh on you over the phone and I didn't want to have this conversation over the phone, and I thought it would be best to apologize in person."

Drake nodded, a small smile on his beak. "I see. Well, thanks, Morg. I appreciate the gesture." The two of them looked at each other for a few minutes.

Launchpad tapped him on the shoulder, which had brought him back to reality. Drake blinked and sucked in a deep breath. "Well, Morg, to say this isn't a little awkward would be the wrong thing to say…."

Morgana nodded, understanding. Her gaze then moved up to Launchpad. "I understand, Dark. It's hard for both you and Launchpad." She looked away from the pilot. Silence took over as the three of them wondered what to say next. Morgana was the one who cut through the silence, as she looked up, having been looking down at her lap, and looked at Drake. "What is it that made you leave? I mean, I know why you did, but, why?" The question hung in the air for a while as both Drake and Launchpad looked at her incredulously. She saw this and continued. "I mean, I understand that you two are together now, that's not really what I'm asking. Maybe I should say it this way: How did it happen?"

It was Launchpad's turn to look down into his lap. "Well, gee, its mainly because I opened my big beak…"

Morgana gave him a look that clearly said, "Yeah, I kinda figured that, " but said nothing. Drake looked up at Launchpad, who was sitting in front of him as the pilot sat on the arm of the couch. "Well, like he said, Launchpad pretty much just came out and told me."

"Yes, I get that, but, still…..How did it happen?" she aimed her gaze at Drake. "Did you just start looking at Launchpad differently once he told you that?"

"For the most part" shrugged Drake. "Look, at the time, things had been going great between the two of us." he motioned towards Morgana and himself. "And one night after getting off the phone with you, LP asked if he and I could speak privately for a moment, so we sent Gos up to her room and he eventually told me. From then on, I really couldn't get what he said out of my head. You know, I just kept thinking about it." he paused, in which Launchpad put a supporting hand on his shoulder. Drake shrugged once again. "And as time went on, I just, slowly started feeling the same way about LP. I mean, it was awkward for us both at first, after he told me, but we got used to it. It was then that I realized I was pretty much in two relationships at the time and I had to choose." He paused once again.

Morgana, meanwhile, was taking all this in with a calm demeanor. She knew this story needed to be told and was patiently listening to it. This is the reason she had come. Or one of them, at any rate.

"I'm sorry, Morgana. But I made a choice, and….I know you don't like it, but I would be lying to myself and to you if I had chosen you…" whispered Drake.

Morgana nodded. She even smiled a little. "Well, Dark, you mean a lot to me, and though I wish I was the one who made you happy, I suppose I can live with knowing that you are happy, even if its not me who's making it so." She smiled.

Launchpad squirmed a bit in his seat at these words. "Listen, Morgana, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to tell him, its just….I couldn't hold it in any longer." The pilot was expecting her to be angry with him, but instead, he got a warm smile from her. "Its alright, Launchpad. I probably would have done the same thing."

Launchpad beamed at these words, feeling the best he had since she arrived.

"Well, another reason I came over was to return some of your things." She reached back behind her and as though through magic, brought out a bag and handed it over to Drake. Drake blinked at the bag and took it, opening it up and looking inside. He pulled out one of his many infamous grey fedora hats. He grinned. "I wondered where my sixth hat went! Now I can put it back on my hanger!"

Both Launchpad and Morgana chuckled at this, knowing how many Darkwing outfits their friend had. Something else that was in the bag was two of Drake's books, that he had been reading in the last few months of their relationship and taken over for her to borrow. That was all that was in the bag.

Drake nodded, looking at the three items. "Thanks, Morg. I appreciate that."

"And anything I may have left here, you can give back to me whenever. Though, I don't think I did. We didn't come here too often…" figured Morgana. Drake nodded, knowing that was true.

It looked as though Morgana was about to leave, when suddenly Drake spoke up. "You remember the first time we had a candle light dinner?" he whispered softly, looking down at the floor.

Launchpad shifted in his seat, and if Drake noticed his discomfort, he ignored it. Morgana nodded, seemingly oblivious to Launchpad as well. "Yes, I remember. I wasn't able to stop looking at your handsome face."

"Aww, heh heh…." blushed Drake, getting all nervous. "I'm not all that special…" He scratched the back of his neck out of embarrassment.

"You were quite the charmer, you know" continued Morgana.

"Yep, yep, yep. I always knew my charm worked" bragged Drake, if only slightly. Morgana just smiled widely, finding it amusing to see him like this.

Silence ensued once again, leaving the awkwardness to come back to haunt them. Launchpad was still sitting there beside Drake, looking uncomfortable.

"So, how have you been?" asked Morgana.

Drake shrugged. "I've been alright…"

Launchpad scoffed at his reply, which earned him a silent glare from Drake. Morgana saw this, her features showing concern. "Haven't you been alright, Dark?"

"I….just got back from the hospital…" admitted Drake reluctantly.

Morgana gasped a bit, placing a hand over her beak. "Are you alright?"

"Yes….well, for the most part" he admitted after a little tap on the back from Launchpad.

"I….I've been diagnosed with some sort of strange cancer. It has this really long name to it that I can't remember…" Drake continued. It was true, he couldn't remember the long name of it.

Morgana looked him up and down, seeing that Drake seemed to be fine. Seemed to be. "Are you in pain?"

"Y-Yes." he motioned to his chest by raising his arm and rubbing the place where it usually hurt him. "In my chest. But its alright. The doctor gave some antibiotics to help with the pain. I'm to start taking it tonight. Once in the evening, once in the morning."

Morgana sucked in all this information with wide eyes and a concerned face. "Oh, Dark, I hope you feel better…"

"Me too" spoke up Launchpad, much to their surprise. Morgana watched as the pilot mussed Drake's head feathers a bit, smiling at him fondly. "I've been worried about DW for the last few days now and now I'm even more worried about with this happening."

Drake smiled at him. Morgana then saw her cue. She stood, followed by Drake. ""Well, darling….Dark…..Drake…..I'll best be leaving now. I just wanted to stop by for a few minutes and let you know, I'm sorry and that" she looked up at Launchpad. "I don't blame you…"

Both ducks smiled at her words and watched as she headed out the door. Drake was walking behind her and she walked out the door, she leaned down and snuck him a kiss on the cheek before leaving. "Bye!" she called to them as Launchpad shut the door, none too lightly either. He made an annoyed moan as he looked down to see Drake touching the part of his cheek she had kissed.

"Ooh, she really knows how to push my buttons. She did that on purpose!" he fumed. He really wasn't that angry, more jealous than anything. He steered Drake back into the living room, knowing he had damage control to deal with since Drake was still in la-la land thanks to her kiss.

The rain was pouring down through the city, thunder rumbling high into the clouds. The town was quiet, since no one was outside due to the weather.

The two shadows that were standing out on the street of downtown St. Canard sure wished they could count themselves as one of the many who weren't outside. One super-villain in particular: Megavolt.

"Oooooh! Why do we have to be out here anyways!" he demanded to know in his nasally voice, which sounded even more nasally since he still had his cold. He rubbed at his arms, trying his best to keep himself warm, but his yellow jumpsuit, gloves, goggles, plug hat, and battery only did so much. Didn't help that he was shorted out.

Large colorful arms suddenly embraced him, a warm body pulling close to him, pressed up against his back.

The sounds of little bells jingling could be heard as Quackerjack tenderly kissed Megavolt on the cheek, causing a spark to form on one of his frayed whiskers, burning out at the end of it.

"My poor Megsy. It's not my fault you never dress properly for the elements. Why else do you think I wear this jester outfit?" asked Quackerjack.

Megavolt turned his head a bit so that he could see Quackerjack behind him. "Because you're an insane psychopath who thinks he's twelve instead of thirty?"

Quackerjack flinched, giving out a squeak of shock as he let go of Megsy. " I am NOT thirty!"

"Oh, sorry. Thirty-one" shrugged Megavolt indifferently.

Quackerjack gave out a small snarl as he kicked Megavolt in the leg, who flinched and reacted at the kick. " That's not nice, Megs! I'm not THAT old!" He stopped his foot down, his large red shoes making them all the bigger. He crossed his arms, pouting like an eight year old. "How old are you, Megs! You can't be any older than I am!"

Megavolt considered this question for a moment, wishing it would stop pouring down rain. He was useless while shorted out. "Actually, I think you're older than me…"

"How do you figure! And you didn't answer my question, you silly boy!" demanded Quackerjack. Megavolt shrugged. "Well, what year did Whiffle Boy come out?"

"March 21st, 1982" replied the jester matter-of-factly. He has said it so quickly, it was as though he didn't have to think about it, which struck the rodent as odd.

Megavolt nodded nonetheless. "Okay, well, you were about twenty-one then, right? Well, its 1996 now, so that's been fourteen years….So that makes you-"

"Grrr….. What does it even matter, Megsy!" screeched Quackerjack, jumping up and down in anger.

"I'm twenty-nine" commented Megavolt in a bored voice. He then sneezed, which shook his whole body, his plug helmet turning blue with electricity as he sneezed. The shock from it made him jump a bit, falling to the ground, his gaze unfocused and a bit of smoke emitting from his hat. " I hate it when I do that…." Quackerjack blinked at him, having seen the same thing take place many times in the past few days he's been sick. "You can't be twenty-nine! Why, I know what year you graduated, and if you graduated in 1988, then you would be thirty! See, you're in your thirties too!" He stuck his tongue out at the other convict.

Megavolt didn't reply at first, still recovering from his giant sneeze which caused an odd effect from the electricity inside him. "Ugh. Wow. That's one way to clear up your sinuses…." He shook his head and rubbed his nose, only to sneeze again, only not so badly. He looked up at the sky, up into the pouring rain. "We really shouldn't just be standing out here talking. You wonder why I have a cold…"

"Yeah, I do wonder…" nodded Quackerjack.

"And I know I'm twenty-nine because I was always a year ahead of everyone" replied the rodent after a moment.

"Why?" squeaked the jester, pulling out his paddle ball and playing with it.

"Because I was smarter than everyone else" voiced Megavolt, tilting his head to one side, still sitting on the wet ground. A bolt of lightning pierced through the sky above them, a second later, an enormous loud bang of thunder came, making Quackerjack cover his ears.

"Oooh! What you look at that beauty! OH! I should go and get a kite! Now is a great time to fly a kite!" he looked up at Quackerjack. "You have your kite with you, don't you!"

Quackerjack smiled down at him affectionately, offering his hand to help him up. As he helped Megavolt up he said, "Sorry, Megsy, but we can't." He pointed across the street. "We have to wait for the doctor to come out of the Nut House." He was referring to a doctor's office across the street from them. Through the glass window they could see two occupants inside. One looked to be an secretary, and the other older male appeared to be a doctor of some type from his white coat. A police man was standing near the exit, talking to them while he was on duty, which was why they had to wait. Negaduck wouldn't appreciate it if a cop got involved.

Megavolt sneezed and shivered once more. "I wid theyd would hurry" he paused and both blinked. "DOH! And I jud got my English back doo…" he lamented, his speech messed up again from his cold. Quackerjack wrapped and arm around him, keeping him close and warm. The two continued to stand there in the rain, waiting, thunder and lightning pounding above them.

"Everyone run!" screamed a man who was running for his life. The white hallways of the hospital were filled with panicking doctors who were either running for their own lives or trying to save the lives of the patients from the thousands of the vines that were slithering their way through the halls, on the walls, ceiling and floor.

They were trying to wheel out the patients that were still in bed and on an IV.

In the midst of the all chaos and panic, stood two solitary figures. The only ones that weren't fleeing for their lives.

"Say, Likky, why do you suppose Negs wants us to be doing this?" asked the baritone voice of Reginald Bushroot. He stood there, his one arm crossed and the other on top, a leafy hand under his chin. He watched the scene before them with little interest as his plants took over. "I mean, its not like any of these doctors are willingly going to come with us…"

Liquidator looked over at Bushroot, who was standing right beside, a bemused look on his watery canine face. "Who says they have to come willingly? A demanding customer gets the best offerings."

Bushroot shrugged. "Eh, I suppose. But how are we supposed to know which one is the right one? He said he didn't want just any doctor.."

"When the right one comes along, it'll come to you!" cried out Liquidator. It was then that three little daffodils came up, one of them tapping Bushroot on his leg. Bushroot turned, and seeing that it one of his many flowers, he smiled down at it, turning to face and kneeling. Liquidator watched them, knowing that they were speaking telepathically.

"Now, go my little ones! Go and make daddy proud!" He stood at these words, watching as the three flowers ran off to do their master's bidding.

Liquidator patted him on the back. "I must say, Reggie, you have this deal sealed!" he beamed.

Bushroot smiled and blushed at the praise, not used to it. He rubbed the back of his neck with a leafy hand. "It's my plants that are really doing all the work.." he mumbled.

It was then that a shout came from behind them, where they both turned around. They saw a tall canine doctor rush up to them, panic stricken.

"Come on! Both of you! We need to get out of here!" he shouted. There was very little light coming from the doctor's side, making Bushroot and Liquidator hard to make out. The plants were covering the glass doors at the end of the halls and the lights up above on the ceiling.

"Hmmm….It would appear he's confused Liquidator…" commented Bushroot airily, only half turned. It was as he said these words that the doctor was realizing who he was talking to.

"It would see so, Bushroot!" called out Liquidator.

The doctor stepped back. "Y-You're Liquidator and Bushroot! Y-You're behind this! You've summoned these evil plants on us!"

Bushroot sighed, sounding hurt. He shook his head, and hand on his forehead. He brushed his hand through his foliage and looked up. "I really wish people would stop calling my plants evil…. They're simply misunderstood. As am I…" He raised his arm, in which a thick vine came up and wrapped itself around the doctor's left leg, surprising him and making him trip. Before he could fall though, the vine rose, bringing him up along with it.

The doctor screamed as he was brought up into the air, kicking his free leg and arms in an attempt to escape.

"What's the matter, doctor? Has your insurance bill gone too high?" cackled Liquidator. The doctor only screamed as he saw the watery villain come closer to him.

The boiling water in the pan was taken off the stove and poured into a mug. Another moment later a package of powdered chocolate was added into the water, then stirred quickly.

"Here you go DW, some nice hot chocolate for the both of us" smiled Launchpad proudly. He sat the mug down in front of Drake, who was sitting at the table, looking tired. Morgana had left about an hour ago and Launchpad was relieved to see that Drake had finally overcome his moment of daze after Morgana's sweet little kiss on his cheek.

But it was shortly after that did Drake start feeling tired again. He chest was beginning to throb.

"Thanks, LP" he muttered, taking the mug and taking a sip. He blanched and flinched, putting it back down. "Yech! Too hot!"

"Oh, well, uh, sorry there, DW. Hehe. That's why they call it hot chocolate" chuckled Launchpad in apology. Drake smiled too, knowing it wasn't the pilot's fault.

"It's okay. Thanks, LP….." he repeated. "For everything" he added.

Launchpad nodded at this thanks, then stopped and blinked, having registered the last little bit that was said. "Wait, what, DW?"

"You heard me."

Launchpad looked down at this own mug of hot chocolate, a bright bolt of lightning piercing the sky outside. Thunder rumbled the house afterwards.

"I know you don't like Morgana being around me. I could tell how tense and jealous you were. I think its sweet. But you do realize, that I will always have some feelings for her, on some level….right? I mean, technically, she was my first real girlfriend.."

Launchpad's eyes widened a bit, realizing that that was true. Drake Mallard had never been a popular person during his school years, only having the one friend: Elmo Sputterspark. And once he was out of high school, it wasn't too long until he dived into the world of Darkwing, studying and learning how to defend himself, holing himself up in his own little world. He would still be in that little world of his had Taurus Balba not tried to kidnapped Gosalyn and the two of them met.

"Yeah, DW. I realize that. And I'll never hold anything against Morgana, I mean, she can't help it. But, its hard you know?" reasoned Launchpad. Drake nodded at his words.

Another loud clap of thunder rumbled the house. "I would turn on the TV to see if anything is happening, but I'm sort of reluctant to. I would have liked to go out on patrol, but with it storming like this, I almost don't want to" said Drake, making conversation.

Launchpad glanced out the window, just in time for the wind to howl and bring rain to hit up against the kitchen window.

"Oh, boy. You got that right, DW. I certainly wouldn't want to be out there. Is Gos?" he asked.

Drake shook his head. "No, she shouldn't be. Last I saw, her and Honker went up to her room." He paused, thinking about this and remembering the many times his daughter has snuck out in the past. "Maybe I should go check up on them." At that, he stood up, groaning a bit from the pain.

"Just sit, I will" offered Launchpad, but Drake would have none of it. "No, its fine, LP. I'll go…" He groaned again, stiff and sore. "I can handle going up the stairs."

Drake walked over to the stairs, Launchpad watching him like a hawk, worried, and started walking up them. Once he got up to Gosalyn's room, he ignored the pain in his chest and knocked on the door.

There was the distinct sound of frantic shuffling about before Gosalyn opened the door, looking slightly spooked. "Oh, hey, dad!" she greeted, her flaming red hair a little messed up. She ran a hand through in hopes to tame it a bit. "Honker and I were just watching TV."

Drake looked down at her, his eyes a little more wide than normal. "Oh, well, okay Gos. I just wanted to make sure were you still here. I don't want you going out tonight if it keeps storming like this." To prove his point, the lights flickered as another bolt of lightning and thunder rumbled the house.

Gosalyn nodded. "Oh, yeah. No, I won't." She looked as though she was about to shut the door when Drake walked into her room. Honker was sitting on the floor, looked just as spooked as Gosalyn. This fact didn't really sink in to Drake all that much. He just figured Gosalyn was making him watch some sort of scary movie and this time, even Gosalyn was getting spooked.

"Hey, Honk" greeted Drake, sitting down on Gosalyn's bed.

"Hello, Mr. Mallard, sir" replied Honker, pushing up his glasses. After a moment of silence in which they all were watching the TV, which had a commercial on it, Honker spoke up. "How are you feeling, sir?"

Gosalyn looked over at her dad at this question, wanting to know the answer herself. Drake looked down at his lap for a moment and then looked back up at the young ducking. "Well, Honk" he noted that Launchpad was now standing at the threshold of the room. "I'm not gonna lie to you; I'm in a lot of pain."

Gosalyn frowned deeply at this, her whole features showing sorrow. She walked over to her dad and gave him a hug, which he gladly accepted. He chuckled. "Oh, Gos, I'll be okay. Especially with you here to help me…"

Gosalyn nodded determinedly. "That's right, dad! I am here to help you!" The two of them hugged for several minutes.

It was Honker who interrupted them. "Umm…Mr. Mallard, sir. I think you had better see this…" He pointed to the TV. He had been flipping the channels until he came to the news station.

'The hospital near Duckberg has been taken over by vicious vines, terrorizing the entire hospital and forcing everyone to evacuate.' spoke the news reporter. She was underneath an umbrella, who someone else was holding off-screen, which was nearly being blown away. The storm was just as bad there as it was at the house.

All eyes turned to Drake, who was glaring at the TV. They all continued to listen. 'Witnesses of the attack have claimed to have seen the forms of Bushroot and Liquidator, two members of the villainous group known as the Fearsome Five. No leads yet as to why they are doing this though. Convincing evidence that this is true is obvious, since it is the once known, Dr. Reginald Bushroot who has control over plants, is behind this. Liquidator has been send to be accompanying him. Again, no leads yet as to why they are doing this.'

Drake furrowed his brow as the news continued to show scenes of the hospital being overrun by plants. "Why would they attack a hospital like that? What is their motivation!" he muttered darkly to himself, trying to figure things out.

Launchpad stepped in further into the room. "DW, you're not thinking of-"

"Get your raincoat, LP" snapped Drake. "Because we're getting dangerous…"

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I have more to come soon! : D -EricaX


	7. Longer Days Pass Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer Days Pass

Longer Days Pass

Chapter 7

The thunderstorm was still blowing through St. Canard with full force, not showing any sign of letting up. This didn't make things any easier for Darkwing and Launchpad as they tried to make their way through the city streets. Unfortunately, due to the heavy amount of lightning, they were unable to go by air, and were forced to go by the Ratcatcher.

With their helmets on, the rain was staying out of their eyes, but that was the only good thing about the situation. From head to foot, the two friends were both soaked to the bone, making them miserable and unhappy. Especially Darkwing.

"Ugh. Stupid lightning! If it wasn't for that I wouldn't be out here soaking wet, probably catching my death out here!" he grumbled out over the wind.

Launchpad sulked in the sidecar at the very thought. "Oh, please don't say things like that, DW. Just thinking about it makes me anxious…"

"Sorry, but it's true!" Darkwing snapped back. He rammed up the gas on the Ratcatcher, making them go faster. The sped through the streets, heading for the Eastern part of town was, where they knew that one of the two hospitals that were in St. Canard were located.

Another bolt of lightning pierced the sky as Darkwing screeched the Ratcatcher to a halt. Launchpad blinked at their surroundings, realizing that they still weren't at the hospital. "Why did you stop, DW?" he inquired, scratching underneath his helmet.

"Look ahead of us, LP, and you'll find out" whispered Darkwing darkly. Launchpad did as he was told and low and behold, he was able to see two shadowy figures a ways ahead of them. "See them?" Launchpad squinted through the rain, trying his hardest to see. He was able to see the shadows. One of them looked very out of proportion, as though it had four arms instead two. It was then that the pilot realized that those weren't arms at all, but a part of the shadow's hat. The other shadow looked to have spikes coming out of its head. It was then that it dawned on Launchpad. The shadowy figures were Quackerjack and Megavolt.

"Oh, now I see them, DW!" cried out Launchpad.

"Shh!" shushed Darkwing urgently. "We don't want them to see us just yet."

Quackerjack shivered as he rubbed at his arms. The rain wasn't letting down, his spirits had long gone been shattered, and Megavolt was sneezing like crazy, now unable to talk without confusing himself since his English was so bad.

"Ooooooohh! Those clowns had better hurry up in there!" he whined in a high voice. He moved back and forth on his heels and tiptoes, anxious.

"I didn't know I had a wrench in my pocket" mumbled Megavolt, searching inside the pocket on his jumpsuit. He sneezed. "Doh…..stupid cold…"

Quackerjack glanced over at Megavolt, who was now admiring a piece of lint the had also found along with the wrench. "Oh, would you please try to stay focused, Megavolt!" Megavolt sneezed in reply to that. The rodent rubbed at his nose, looking up at his jester friend.

"Oh, well, its hard you know…" he moaned, though sounding serious. "You think of one thing for a minute and then out of nowhere, you sneeze." He paused for a moment. "The thought you were thinking of completely gone now…" he raised his arms up at this in emphasis, only to have them flop back done a moment later. He was staring at the ground as he said this. "Then when you try to remember what it was you were thinking of before, the process happens again and then…Oh! Pineapple!"

His train of thought jumped entirely onto something new, now smiling as he thought of how tasty it would be to eat a pineapple at that moment.

Quackerjack pulled down on his jester hat a bit, frowning sadly. He then reached a hand and felt Megavolt's forehead. "I really need to get you someplace dry…" he whimpered.

"That would be nice. Throw in some light bulbs and I'm there!" laughed Megavolt. A bolt of lightning pierced through the sly once more. Thunder soon followed as it started to rain even harder. "Great…."

It was then that the door to the doctor's office suddenly opened, and Quackerjack gave a squeak, moving back quickly to hide in the shadows of the alley as the police man came out, who was laughing at something. A second later he took his hand and yanked Megavolt back into the shadows with him.

Quackerjack poked his head out a bit so that he could see what was going on across the street. "Quacky…." came Megavolt's whiny voice. "I'm nod feeling all thad good. Do I eefen need to be here? Ids not like I can do anyfing…"

Quackerjack turned around to look at Megavolt, barely able to see him due to the low amount of light. "Yes, Megsy, you have to be here. Negaduck's orders. Plus, I'm not letting you outta my sight until you get rid of that cold!"

Megavolt blushed a bit at this, piping down and leaning against the brick wall.

The mad jester turned his attention back to the doctor's office, swirling around. He grinned as he watched the officer leave, jogging down the street as he tried not to get too wet and got into his car. Quackerjack waited until he was out of sight and down the road before grabbing onto Megavolt's arm and dragging him across the street. The two of them snuck their way over, hiding along the wall beside the office's large window.

Quackerjack snuck a peak and saw that the doctor was about to come out of the door. He readied himself, feeling inside his pocket for the cherry bombs he knew he had.

A puff of purple smoke appeared from the middle of the street, which grabbed Megavolt's attention. He quickly pulled at Quackerjack's large colorful sleeve, trying to get his attention. "Uh….Quacky…"

"Not now, Megs!" hissed the playful duck.

Megavolt looked back at the smoke. "I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the-" the masked mallard stopped in his speech, the sound of someone yelping and falling to the ground being heard. Darkwing coughed a bit, groaning. His smoke was still covering him, but it was starting to clear. With audible strain, Darkwing stood back up. "I am the…." he panted. "duck who is in a lot of pain, right now…" he paused, catching his breath. He stood up then, regaining some of his balance as the pushed away the pain. "I….am Darkwiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing Duck!"

The smoke finally disappeared, showing a very strained and tired looking Darkwing and a very concerned Launchpad standing behind him.

Megavolt narrowed his eyes at them. "Well, if it isn'd Dardwind Ducked" he sneered, though his speech was terrible.

Darkwing blinked at him. "I'm sorry….what?"

Megavolt growled in frustration. "Dardwind Ducked!"

"What's the matter? Forget how to talk, Sparky?" taunted Darkwing.

"Oooooohhhh…" hissed Megavolt in frustration, shaking a bit. He clenched his teeth, his eyes shut tight. " **Don't call me Sparky!"** he screamed in fury.

This burst of anger caught Quackerjack's attention, who quickly saw Darkwing and Launchpad. "Ooooh, have you boys come to play?" he asked innocently, standing up straight, his arms behind his back. Darkwing and Launchpad didn't reply, just readied themselves for whatever the crazed jester had planned. "No? Too bad. Because it's PLAYYYTIIIIIIIIIIIIIME!"

He pulled out a bunch of his toy teeth and threw them at Darkwing and Launchpad, who both cried out as the teeth tried to bite them. They dodged as well as they could.

Meanwhile, Quackerjack took his advantage to open the door to doctor's office, stealth as he walked. The secretary at the desk happened to glance up, seeing Quackerjack inch his way closer to the doctor, who was in front of her desk talking, and screamed.

The doctor turned around, only to be gagged. Struggling to keep hold of the man, Quackerjack reached into his pocket. "Ah, ah, now….That's not how you play the game…" he tsked.

The secretary threw a book at him. "Owie!" cried Quackerjack, who let go of the doctor and rubbed at his head. He glowered at the secretary. "Hmp! You don't play very nice, girlie!" He whipped out Mr. Teddy, an evil, muscular bear, who looked up at him as he was set down, waiting for his orders. "Make her scream teddy. I don't care how, just make her scream!"

Immediately the teddy started after the woman, who cried out as she tried to back away, running back into the back rooms of the doctor's office, Mr. Teddy following.

Quackerjack giggled a moment as he heard her scream. He then turned his attention to the doctor, who was trying to run out the door, but was stopped by Megavolt. "And where do you think you're going, doctor?" grinned Megavolt, looking threatening. He then sneezed. He rubbed at his nose and then looked up. "Oh, I'm sorry, did I get any on you? It's this damn cold I've got….It's really-"

"Megsy! Now is not the time for Story Time!" scolded Quackerjack.

Megavolt blinked. "Oh, right." He then looked up at the doctor again and sneered.

It was then that an arrow flew past his face, nearly hitting him. He flinched back, his eyes wide as he saw what happened. All three of them looked to see where the arrow came from.

In the corner of the room, darkened by the shadows, stood a girl. "I am the shadow that haunts you at night, I am Quiverwing Quack!"

Quiverwing stood tall on the chair underneath her, ready to shoot another arrow if she needed to.

"Silly, girlie! Isn't it past your bedtime?" asked Quackerjack, glaring at her.

"Not likely" replied Quiverwing, aiming her arrow. She let it go, where it hit Quackerjack in the side of the head.

The jester cried out. "Hey! That's sharp!" He pat at the spot a couple times, looking at his hands. He saw a bit of red. "Hey! You made me bleed!"

Her arrows weren't too sharp; nothing that could do serious damage, but sharp enough to cause a bit of blood. Quiverwing jumped down from her chair, and stepped forward.

Darkwing and Launchpad then burst in, pushing Megavolt aside. Megavolt stumbled, looking at his surroundings, and moaned. "Oooh, I'm outside again…" he mumbled irritably, getting rained on.

Quackerjack grabbed the doctor, tying his hands up.

"Help me!" choked out the doctor through the material around his mouth. Darkwing growled, taking himself and ramming himself into Quackerjack, pushing the jester over. However, losing his stepping, Darkwing fell and landed on top of the jester, who quickly took his foot and kicked him off. Darkwing landed with a groan, panting as his chest burned with pain.

"DW!" cried out Launchpad in alarm.

Everything was so dizzy. The floor beneath him wouldn't stop spinning. He tried to get up but his limbs were too heavy and the pain made him want to scream in agony.

Quiverwing, seeing her dad in pain, knew she had to take over. She went for another arrow but saw that Quackerjack was now holding the doctor hostage, holding him tightly in front of him, looking over the doctor's shoulders. He took a quick note that Darkwing didn't seem himself before saying, "Not so fast, girlie! Unless you want to see this man get hurt, I suggest you let Megavolt and I go…"

Quiverwing grumbled a bit, her hand twitching to get one of her arrows, but she knew she couldn't. It wasn't smart to underestimate a threat like that. She glanced over at Darkwing and Launchpad and seeing that they couldn't do anything, she sagged her shoulders in defeat.

"Fine, Quackerjack. Have it your way…" she sighed dejectedly.

Quackerjack giggled with glee and made his way out the door. "Come on Megsy! Gotta go!" He blinked, looking around. "Megsy?"

"Up here." came the rodent's voice. Quackerjack and the doctor looked up to see Megavolt sitting on top of the light pole, content. "I was hoping if I sat here long enough, I might get hit by a lightning bolt and get some of my electricity back…" His voice sounded soft and far off.

Quackerjack rolled his eyes. "Come on, Megsy! We gotta go now!" He kicked at the light pole, making it shake a bit, and making Megavolt lose his balance. He fell to the ground, groaning, and sat up. "Why do I see stars?" Quackerjack pulled both him and doctor away.

Back inside the doctor's office, Quiverwing ran over to see how Darkwing was doing. Darkwing whimpered a bit as he tried to get up. Launchpad was kneeling beside him, trying to help in any way possible. He gently grabbed Darkwing around his torso, holding him up so he could stand.

"Please, no" breathed Darkwing as Launchpad did this. Launchpad placed him back down.

"Are you going to be okay, dad?" whispered Quiverwing anxiously, worried.

Darkwing sat up, panting, and looked up at his daughter. He half smiled. "Takes more than that to take me down…"

Quiverwing beamed at the response, knowing it was her dad's stubbornness that was keeping him going. Darkwing sat there for a few minutes, trying to catch himself, having been winded from being kicked by Quackerjack. "That jester really knows how to kick…" he shook his head, thinking out loud. Launchpad and Quiverwing nodded.

"When you didn't show up at the hospital, I started to worry about you, dad!" informed Quiverwing, helping Darkwing to stand.

Darkwing looked at her, nearly falling, but Launchpad was behind him to catch him. "You mean you let Bushroot and Liquidator get away on behalf of me!" he demanded, sounding affronted at the thought that she would let criminals get away so easily.

Quiverwing blinked at him, then shook her head. "No, dad! When I got there, Bushroot and Liquidator were already gone! They fled the scene before I even got there!" she defended herself. She then looked indignant. "'Sides, you know I would never let those guys get away easily!" Darkwing nodded, still leaning against Launchpad for support. He placed a hand on Quiverwing's head, smiling fondly at her.

"Come on. Let's go home" he whispered to them both. The three of them slowly left the doctor's office and back out into the pouring rain.

The old factory looked as though it was about to collapse at any moment. It was a ways away from St. Canard, but if you looked hard enough, you could still seen the Audubon Bridge.

It was incredibly dark inside the room, nothing inside of it but a desk and a red office chair. The chair was facing the wall. The room was made entirely of cold concrete, minus a bared window. This was the room where the factory had once had their machinery parts kept. But since it had been abandoned years ago, it was no longer needed. A perfect hideout.

The door to the room opened, shining light coming in. No one appeared to be at the door, until vines started to creep their way inside by clinging to the floor, ceiling, and sides of the door. Another moment later and in came a great heap of vines, which carried in them the doctor that had been taken from the hospital. A separate vines altogether was covering his mouth tightly, wrapped around his head once, so that he couldn't cry out for help.

Liquidator and Bushroot came inside afterwards, beaming with self pride at what they had accomplished. They walked into the middle of the room, where they waited.

"I am amazed. You actually went through with your orders and did what you were told. This is a first…" spoke a deep angry voice. "You brought a doctor?"

Bushroot nodded, shaking a bit. "Yes, boss, we did exactly as you told us. We didn't even have any problems with Darkwing."

The red chair swerved around and the two of them were able to see Negaduck sitting in it, slouching ever so. There were dark circles under his eyes, sweat around his temples, and his feathers seemed ruffled and out of place. He still work his red turtle neck and yellow jacket, his red fedora hat in its usual place. He glared out in front of him.

"Really? Now there is a surprise. He didn't come to ruin things?" he asked. He looked towards the barred window. "Is our blundering fool slacking or is it something else?"

"Have you got questions? Is something puzzling you? The Fearsome Five will figure it out!" announced Liquidator. Negaduck looked over at him at this, not saying anything. He then turned his attention to the doctor who was tied up in the vines.

"So…you are the lucky doctor who has been chosen….TO FIGURE OUT WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME!"

Bushroot and Liquidator shrunk back at the screaming while the doctor could only wince since the vines held him from moving. Negaduck stood with a bit of strain, looking dead tired. But his temper didn't falter, even when he was sick. He began circling the doctor, looking up at him as he moved through the vines that held him.

The doctor whimpered as he saw Negaduck's deadly glare look at him in the eye. "So, doctor, what is your name?"

The doctor moved his head about, trying to get the vine to move away from his mouth. With a quick wave from Bushroot the vine moved away. The doctor blinked, yet answered the question. "Kerch" he gasped.

Negaduck nodded. "Now, can you tell me what is wrong?"

Kerch moved a bit, repositioning himself in the vines. "Well, first I have to know what's wrong, s-sir…"

Negaduck, still circling, nodded his head again. "Of course, of course" he said casually. He thought a moment, putting together the right words. "Well, my chest feels as though a bullet has been shot through it, then burned with gasoline. My head pounds like mother f-" he restrained his speech, looking up at the doctor. "You understand what I mean. " He then looked away. "I feel like shit, I am dizzy, and tired beyond reason." Kerch nodded, taking it all in. "I see. Well, is there any sign of injury in the spot of your chest that hurts?"

"Of course not, you imbecile! Don't you think I would have thought of that and checked!" snapped Negaduck.

Kerch flinched and nodded. "I didn't mean to offend you sir. Just asking. It could be some sort of infection or cancer of some kind-"

"Wait a minute. Wait a minute…" he stopped his pacing and looked up at the doctor. His eyes were gleaming with anger, hate, and uncertainty. "Did you just say cancer!" Kerch didn't reply, flabbergasted and not handling the pressure of being near Negaduck. "I SAID, DID YOU JUST SAY CANCER!"

Bushroot squeaked from where he stood next to Liquidator, but Negaduck hardly registered it. Kerch winced, panting slightly at the tight vines around him. "I-It is a possibility, sir…"

Negaduck went silent at this. He began pacing again. He was muttering something that none of them could decipher. He then abruptly stopped, looking back up at Kerch. "How can you tell for certain!"

"I would have to do some tests and such to find out. You would have to come to the hospital so that I may run some tests and scans. Possibly even run an MRI scan…."

Negaduck considered this for several long, tense minutes. "Alright. However, if you haven't already noticed, I'm not exactly the city's favorite person. I'm Negaduck. If I do go to have these tests run on me, it will have to be private." "That can be done, sir!" Kerch informed him.

"Good. No one but you will know that I am ever there, got it!" demanded Negaduck. He glanced over at Bushroot, who flinched and raised his arms, understanding what he was being told to do without words. The vines that were holding Kerch slowly moved down to the ground until Kerch's feet were on the ground. They then let him go, slithering back out the door and leaving to go back outside. "Now, there will be another doctor here. In case you become unsatisfactory, I have found myself a back-up." he leaned up close to Kerch, who was a whole head taller than him. "And do pray you don't become unsatisfactory, or you will meet my chainsaw. GOT IT!" he screamed at the end.

Kerch backed away, understanding perfectly. Liquidator then sloshed his way right up behind Kerch, who jumped and turned around.

Liquidator glared at him, his arms crossed. "Thinking about walking out? Thinking about running away? That's not an option at this time of day!" he announced. Kerch sighed in defeat, knowing he wasn't going to be able to get out of this mess.

Negaduck headed for the door, half panting in pain. He turned around, addressing Bushroot and Liquidator. "Don't let him escape or it'll be your heads!" He then went out the door, slamming it.

Inside the apartment building, which was completely vacated, the tension held strong in the air. The building was older than the rest of the buildings around it, having seen more years than most buildings in St. Canard. In one of the apartments in the upper floors of the building, was a large suite, which looked nothing like the rest. It was furnished and more decent.

Inside this room was a couch, a kitchen on the left side, which had a counter top, two windows, and a bedroom on the right side. The door to the room was open and inside a bedroom could be seen. On the bed, which was right in front of the door, slept Megavolt. He snored softly, his right arm underneath his head, as though it were a pillow. His goggles, plug hat, and battery were gone, but he was still wearing everything else.

Outside the room, tied tightly to a chair, sat the doctor who had been kidnapped from his own office.

Quackerjack was sitting on a rocking horse, playing with one of his many toys, rocking back and forth and humming tunelessly.

The doctor was eyeing the jester, terrified of him. He had heard some of the things the crazy villain has done via the news. And now he was one of his many victims and he had no idea why.

Quackerjack and Megavolt had not explained anything about why they had taken him.

"W-What are you going to do to me?" asked the doctor after a while.

Quackerjack looked up from his toy, still playing with it, and regarded his question carefully. "Don't know. What do you want us to do with you? I think that's the real question." The doctor blinked at him, not understanding his logic. "Now, quiiieeeetttt!" he shushed him, a finger up against his beak. "Megavolt is trying to sleep!" They both looked over towards the bedroom. "And he has a nasty temper when he wakes up. He burnt my hat the other day, you know!"

Quackerjack fiddled with the ends of his hat for a moment before turning back to his toy. This went on for about another hour, before finally the door to the apartment slammed open, making Quackerjack cry out, jump off his rocking horse, and hide behind it.

Quackerjack and the doctor looked over to see that it was Negaduck at the door, seething with anger. "Have you knobs managed to capture the doctor like I asked you to!" he barked out, his voice low with pain and anger.

Quackerjack reemerged from his hiding spot behind the rocking horse and nodded, the bells at the end of his hat jingling. "Y-yes, Negs, we did. Just as you asked. We waited in the pouring rain too." he squeaked.

Negaduck seemed to ignore the last bit about the rain, slamming the door shut and walking up to the chair that the doctor was tied to. "So…..you're the lucky doctor. What's your name?" he demanded hastily. He began circling him, just as he had with Kerch.

The doctor trembled in his seat, flinching, his white coat covered with sweat from his nerves and panic. "Rufener."

"Rufener, eh?" repeated Negaduck, giving the name a moment's thought. "Well, Rufener, I have the pleasure of informing you that you will be one of two doctors who will be helping me out. The other doctor's name is Kerch, who, unfortunately cannot join us here tonight. He is being kept elsewhere. I do not like keeping my prisoners together. That is how plans are formed. Understand?"

Rufener nodded, understanding immediately. "What can I help you with?" he willed himself to ask bravely.

Negaduck nodded, looking like a nasty business man thanks to his yellow jacket. His fedora hat darkened his face, making it all the more frightening to Rufener. "I have been experiencing some severe pains in my chest, I have been feeling like shit, and I wanna know WHY THE HELL THAT IS!"

Quackerjack, who had been standing next to his rocking horse watching, cleared his throat, which made Negaduck glare at him. Quackerjack raised a tentative hand, looking like a small frightened child. "Umm….Megavolt is trying to sleep in the other room…" he pointed briskly towards the bedroom.

Negaduck sneered at him, biting back a growl. "I don't give a damn!" he screamed. Quackerjack jumped at this, running off into the bedroom.

Negaduck shook his head, annoyed, and then turned his attention back to Rufener. "I apologize for my cohort's idiocy. Now, as I was saying, I have been having severe pains in my chest and I want to end….NOW!"

Rufener saw immediately what he was being asked. He thought hard to try to think of what could be causing this. His mind was too muddled about his current predicament to think straight. "Well…" he muttered, beginning. "I'm assuming the pain is not coming from some type of bruise or abrasion of any type. Nothing noticeable on the chest, otherwise you would be able to judge a little more on what's wrong."

Negaduck raised an eyebrow. "Hmmm…so far, you're doing better than the other doctor…"

Rufener looked up at this. He was in his mid forties, a rat with black hair, and had blue eyes. Though at the moment they were filled with uncertainty and fear. He gulped. "Well, I'm assuming that much. Now, the problem is obviously inside you. Perhaps an infections of sorts, or can-"

"Cancer" spat Negaduck with disgust. He looked away. "The other doctor had suggested that too…. Dammit…" he cursed. "Alright, listen. You and that other doctor are going to come up with a way to help me. If you don't, it's your lives."

Rufener moved a bit behind the ropes that bound him. "You know, a colleague of mine might be better suited for this task, Dr. Court-"

But Negaduck would have none of it. "Shut up. I chose you two. Now, let's get to work, shall we?" he sneered. He grabbed at the back of the chair, wincing in the pain it caused him to do so, and dragged him out of the room, where he slammed the door after him.

Quackerjack poked his head out of the bedroom door at the sound of the slamming door. He looked about, still expecting Negaduck to be there. Once he knew he and Rufener were gone, he grinned. "I think their gone, Don" spoke a high pitched voice. The jester brought out Mr. Banana Brain, looking at him and nodding.

"I think you're right" he nodded in agreement. He turned back to the bedroom, smiling at Megavolt, still asleep on the bed. He walked in, closing the door behind him and said quietly in a sing song voice, "It's Playyyytiiiime…." His eyes never leaving Megavolt.

He walked up to the bed, slowly sliding himself onto it, laying down beside his best friend. He took a feathered hand and tickled the rodent around his nose, playing with his whiskers. A minute later, Megavolt sneezed, making Quackerjack chuckle. The sneeze made him groan and turn over. Quackerjack moved up so Megavolt could move. He was now laying on his back, stretching and trying to wake up. Quackerjack just sat there, watching him.

"You awake, silly?" he asked.

Megavolt groaned. "I wish I wasn't…"

This made Quackerjack pull down on his hat in dismay. "Why not?"

"I'm tired…."

"Hmmm…..You can go back to sleep if you want…I'll…." he gulped. "I'll find something to do…." He glanced about the room, looking scared.

Megavolt couldn't help but smile, still lying on his back. "No, cause then you'll get bored…"

"I know…" whimpered Quackerjack, slumping a bit. "And then I'll go insane…"

"You are insane…" Megavolt pointed out.

"Then…..maybe that means I'd end up going….sane…"

The two of them thought about that for a moment as Quackerjack rubbed at Megavolt's chest. "Now, that's a scary thought…" whispered Megavolt.

"Mmm hmmm…" agreed Quackerjack, nodding, the bells on his hat jingling. The two of them sat there on the bed for a while, simply enjoying each other's company.


	8. Longer Days Pass Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer Days Pass

Longer Days Pass

Chapter 8

The blue chairs that sat in the living room of the Mallard house whirled around for several seconds until finally stopping, revealing Launchpad sitting in one, a battered looking Drake in his lap and arms, and Gosalyn in the chair beside him.

Drake sighed, grateful to be back in his own home. He started to get up from sitting in Launchpad's lap, when the pilot's strong arms kept him from doing so. "Don't worry, DW. I've got ya. Now, I know you don't like this kinda treatment, but at the same time, I know how tired you are."

Drake, usually one to fuss about being fussed over, stayed quiet. He let Launchpad have his way for once, which made Gosalyn and Launched give each other alarmed looks. This was very uncharacteristic of Drake.

Launchpad carried him into the kitchen, where he set him down at the table, then heading for the sink to make some hot chocolate. Drake immediately stood, walking into the living room. He came back a moment later with a small orange container. Gosalyn, also sitting at the table, saw this.

"What are those, dad?" she asked, warily and glaring at the little bottle.

Drake looked at the little container in his hand. "Oh, these are the pills Dr. Court gave me to help with the pain. I'm to take them when I eat. Which is something I haven't been doing…"

"Tell me about it. What do you want to eat, DW?" spoke up Launchpad, looking behind his shoulder as he stood in front of the sink, pouring water into some mugs. Drake sighed, putting his pills on the table and looking at them with disgust. "I don't know. Nothing really sounds good to me…" After some silence he added, "I'll have a few pieces of bread…"

"Bread?" echoed Launchpad, looking at him.

"Bread" confirmed Drake. "With…you know, some butter on it…"

Launchpad glanced at Gosalyn, who shrugged in reply, before turning back to the sink. After making the hot chocolate and placing it on the table, Launchpad moved on to get Drake his bread with butter.

The awkward silence in the kitchen was deafening. None of them knew what to say. It was as though the ability to strike up a conversation was no longer possible. Gosalyn sat there in her seat anxiously, unable to keep still. She kept starting at her dad, who was just staring off into space. She hated seeing him like this.

Drake sighed. "Gosalyn, why don't you go upstairs….It's getting late.."

"Aww, come on, dad! It's barely even late!" she looked at the clock and blinked at it. It was almost midnight. "Keen gear! I didn't know it was that late! How did it get that late!"

Launchpad finished buttering Drake's bread and handed him the pieces, then looked at Gosalyn to answer her question. "Well, remember, Gos, we had to have been up in the Tower for at least two hours trying to help your dad get undressed. And then I had to quickly fix up the Thunderquack and you had to change as well…."

Gosalyn listened to this bit with little interest. She repositioned herself on her seat before saying indignantly, "Well, midnight isn't late at all. In fact its very early…"

Drake just smirked at her. "Yes, very early in the morning…"

Gosalyn tried not to look guilty at that remark, knowing though that it true.

"Fine….I'll go to bed. But only because you made me!" she insisted. Drake just shrugged at her, not really caring how she went to bed, so long as she did. He was too tired anyways to even think about doing much else. Usually he had to grab her by the ankles and shove her into her room, then get hit by one of her many traps that she lays out in her room.

Gosalyn stood up from her chair, stepping up to Drake and giving him a gentle hug. As they broke apart, she gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "I really hope you start feeling better, dad.."

"Me too, Gos…." he replied quietly, rubbing her cheek. Gosalyn smiled and went up to her room.

Drake sat there for a moment and then, as loud as he could with his fragile state, yelled out, "No horror movies!"

"Awww, man!" they could hear her whine from upstairs. Drake and Launchpad chuckled. Drake shook his head, still chuckling a bit.

"That girl is just too much sometimes…" he commented. Launchpad looked at him as he said this, a bemused look on his face as he sat down at the table beside his friend. "But I wouldn't have her any other way…"

Launchpad pushed the pieces of bread closer to Drake, who grabbed a piece and started nibbling at it. "Could you get me something to drink?" he asked Launchpad. The pilot was up in a heartbeat to get him some water. He got a glass and turned on the faucet, filling the glass up with water. Once he was done, he handed the glass to Drake, shutting off the water and sitting down.

Opening the bottle of pills, Drake took one out and placed it in his mouth, taking a sip of water just afterwards. He gulped it down, making a face. "I sure do hope this helps.." he gasped. The disgusted look didn't leave his face until after several bites of his bread.

"I really do think you should eat more than this, DW" opted Launchpad, sounding worried and concerned. Drake nodded.

"I know. But I'm just not in the mood for anything else. As soon as I'm done eating this, I'm going to bed.." He looked at the pilot. "You coming upstairs or are you staying down here to watch some TV?"

Launchpad leaned back in his chair. "Eh, nothing is on. Pelican's Island is no longer on really late at night. Nothing but Gos' scary movies are on." When Drake didn't really seem to reply, save for a nod, Launchpad tried to think of something to keep the conversation going. "So, what's with the sudden interest in bread?" He winced inwardly, knowing that sounded like a stupid question. He hoped it didn't sound as stupid to Drake as it did to him.

"I don't know. It was the first thing I thought of…." shrugged Drake. "And its something I used to eat a lot of when I was living alone in the Tower in my early crime fighting days…"

Launchpad nodded. "That's right. You still have that kitchen there. Didn't Gos once say that it was a timed kitchen to help train you or something?"

Drake smiled fondly at the memories flooding his mind. "Yep, yep, yep. It helped keep me in shape. Though I disabled the timer and traps once Gosalyn got settled. No need for it. With her around, I don't have to worry about keeping in fit, chasing her about like I do, trying to keep her out of trouble." He shook his head, nibbling on his second piece of bread.

The two of them sat in silence for a while, simply enjoying the night as it was. The storm had died down, a simple steady rain coming down now. Thunder could be heard way off in the distance and every now and then a faint light would flash from the lightning.

"DW, I really think you should be sleeping now. It's been a long night…" Launchpad spoke up, his voice low. He braced himself for the long tirade that usually came from Drake when he said something like this to him. But after a minute or so, after hearing nothing, he looked up and saw that Drake was no longer sitting at the table.

"Well, you coming or not?" called over Drake's voice, who was halfway up the stairs. Launchpad blinked, realizing that Drake must have silently gotten up from his seat without his knowledge.

Launchpad stood quickly, knocking his chair over. He yelped a bit at this, nearly tripping as he tried to move back a few steps and pick it up. Drake titled his head in curiosity, still standing there on the stairs. "What's with you, LP?"

Launchpad finally made it out of the kitchen, walking through the living room and towards the stairs. He looked up, seeing that Drake was still waiting for him, looking down at him. Launchpad sighed when he saw the bag's under his friend's eyes.

Drake finally turned back around and started walking up the stairs once the pilot was behind him. The both walked up in silence, where Drake walked into their room and flipped on the light. He waited until Launchpad came in until he left the room again, going across the hall and checking on Gosalyn. He quietly opened up her door, peeking inside to see if she was sleeping. She was, but she was half off the bed, obviously having been trying to watch a horror movie, for the TV was on. He turned off the TV and gently moved her back properly onto the bed and tucked her in. He gently lent down and kissed her on the forehead.

Just as he was coming up to stand, he stiffened, wincing as he grabbed at his chest. Pain filled his chest. He grunted a bit, praying that he wouldn't wake Gosalyn up all the while. He forced his legs to move towards the door, where he shut the door and made into his own room. The pain started to subside as he walked in, noting that Launchpad had already changed into his pajamas.

"She's sleeping. She was trying to get away with watching a horror movie, but she fell asleep in the process" began Drake, trying to act calm. He didn't want Launchpad to suspect anything. He hated it how they were always fussing over him. Launchpad and Gosalyn loved him very much, he knew that. But it still drove him nuts. He wasn't used to being taken cared of. He wasn't in his childhood and he wasn't about to be in his adulthood. Or at least, he wasn't ready to be.

Drake walked over to his dresser, opening up the top drawer and pulling out his pajamas. Launchpad chuckled at what he had said. "Oh, boy, that don't surprise me at all, DW. That girl will watch horror movies any time of day…"

Drake nodded, pulling off his shirt and vest and replacing it with his night shirt. He then put on his little matching pajama hat. He walked up to the bed, pulling down the sheets, it was then that Drake felt Launchpad's stare on him. He looked up and watched as Launchpad looked away.

Drake sighed. "Its been quite a night, LP, hasn't it?" he asked, deciding to make conversation.

Launchpad let out a large breath. "You got that right, DW" replied Launchpad, shaking his head. " I swear, I think I still have water in my goggles from all that rain." He took off his goggles and low and behold, some water came out of them, getting the carpeting wet. Drake just watched with a disapproving look on his face, disliking the idea of water on his floor. He shook his head.

"Stop getting water all over my- the floor" Drake scolded, looking away as he stuttered. Launchpad looked up at this. Drake was going to say 'his' floor, but instead just said 'the' floor. Drake was always catching himself saying things like that.

Launchpad frowned. It was just another reminder of how hard it was for Drake to get used to them being together, even after all this time. Drake shook his head and stretched. "Let's go to bed, LP" he yawned.

The two of them got into bed wordlessly. Once they were settled under the sheets, Launchpad and Drake faced each other. Drake seemed to be dozing off while Launchpad just laid there, blushing as he watched Drake.

It was then that Drake suddenly opened his eyes. "Why are you just staring at me?" his voice was calm and even.

Launchpad's eyes widened in shock and surprise, having not been expecting that.

He pushed away a bit, mindful of where the edge of the bed was at the same time. "Wha! Boy, DW! You scared me! I thought you were asleep!"

Drake smirked, shaking his head. "No. How can I sleep when you keep staring at me. You now how paranoid I can get." Launchpad nodded, knowing exactly how paranoid Drake could get. And it seemed to intensify when he was Darkwing. "What's the matter, LP? Can't you sleep?" This question and the amount of concern in his voice, caught the pilot off guard. He gulped. "Well, I….I guess you could say that…." He knew he was blushing, he just didn't know how badly. He hoped Drake wouldn't be able to notice, though he probably could, even in the darkened room. His eyes drifted down to Drake's chest. "Is the medicine you took helping at all?"

Drake sighed. "I guess. The pain is better than it has been since it started. Which I suppose is a plus." Silence fell between them for a while, the only sound coming from the passing storm outside and their breathing. Drake sat there and studied Launchpad for a bit, a puzzled look on his face. This makes Launchpad nervous.

"W-What are you thinking about there, DW?" he asked at length.

Drake blinks, realizing he had been staring, and smiles a bit. "You're still upset about Morgana having come over, aren't you?"

Launchpad chuckled nervously a bit, repositioning himself under the covers. "I think I've been a little too worried about you, DW, to be worried about that." But Drake didn't buy it. He could tell that Launchpad was still thinking about it. How jealous it had made him.

"Look, LP, I know you don't like Morgana -" Launchpad was about to interrupt when Drake put a hand over his beak, silencing him. "But, you shouldn't worry about that. Morgana will always mean a lot to me, but you eventually have to move on from your first love and I have!" He took Launchpad's hand. "Look, you mean a lot to me, LP. You're my best friend, a great sidekick, and I couldn't have asked for more. So just…don't worry about it, okay?"

Launchpad seemed to be at a loss of words after this. He stared at Drake with wide eyes. Words like that did not come out of Drake Mallard easily. He always pushed away stuff like this, save maybe when it came to a father/daughter with Gosalyn, but emotions like this were not said or showed or spoken often with Drake. Launchpad smiled fondly at him. "Thanks, DW…"

The two of them leaned in towards one another for a kiss, which lasted several minutes. When they broke apart, they scooted closer to each other, enjoying each other;s company.

The clicking sounds of someone typing with great speed was all that could heard in the white room which was filled with equipment for medical purposes. It was a small doctor's office, which was currently dimly lit, most of the light coming from the computer screen as the doctor sitting in the chair typed furiously, every now and then grabbing the mouse to click on something on the screen.

Dr. Kerch had never felt so panicked, nervous, and anxious in all of his life. On a daily basis he would confront dying or injured patients on the table, but nothing compared to this. Not when his own life was in jeopardy. It was almost selfish of him to be more scared of losing his own life over being the reason of losing someone else's, but that was just the way he felt.

It didn't help matters that he was currently in the same room with two members of the most feared criminal group in St. Canard: Liquidator and Bushroot.

The two villains had made themselves at home in the little doctor's office. The office was basically resembling a room that one would enter to have a check-up or physical.

Bushroot was lying on the bed-like table, staring up at the ceiling in boredom as one of his leafy hands fiddled with the petals of hair he had on his head. Liquidator was standing in front of the window that overlooked the parking lot of the hospital, looking annoyed.

Kerch just continued to do what he was told, which was to prepare for tests that he would take on Negaduck. He wasn't looking forward to the examination at all. If it was any other person, he would think nothing of it, but since this was one of the nastiest ducks in the world, he knew it couldn't be good.

Bushroot drummed his 'fingers' in the side of the bed, glancing over to where Liquidator was standing in front of the window. "Any sign of the boss's signal yet?"

Liquidator wordlessly moved his attention more towards the building, since the building made a corner, and through the window one could see windows to other rooms. Liquidator looked a particular window, on the same floor as they were on, diagonal from the room there were in.

"So far, no show! "announced the ex salesman.

Bushroot sighed, looking more sullen with boredom.

Kerch, who was still sitting at the desk, typing away, glanced over at Bushroot. "Just what exactly is going to happen?" he asked meekly. His curiously and anxiety was killing him.

Bushroot sat up a bit, prepared to reply, when Liquidator caught him off. "You'll know when the time is right!" he snapped, never looking away from the window. He took a watery hand and placed it under his chin, still staring at that one spot, waiting.

Kerch took in a deep breath, straightening his back out as he sat in the chair and continued to type. He was typing in all the information that would needed for the examination. Usually this sort of thing was prepared by others, such as the nurses or helpers, but considering Negaduck wanted as few people to know about this operation as possible, he was now to do it.

It wasn't for another twenty minutes of this tension that Liquidator finally announced, "It's time!"

Bushroot quickly rose from his spot of the bed, getting up on his feet on cold floor as Kerch flinched with nerves. Liquidator walked over to the door, grabbing the door handle, but he never turned or opened the door knob.

The sound of something being wheeled down the hallway could be heard, and then the sound of someone humming tunelessly. There was then three distinct knocks on the door and with his free hand, Liquidator knocked back two times. The person on the other side of the door knocked five more times before Liquidator finally opened the door.

On the other side of the door stood Quackerjack, though instead of his usual attire, he was wearing a janitorial outfit, his jester hat still in place.

"Hellooooooooooo!" he called out. He stepped in past the threshold of the room. "Did someone order for some trash?"

Liquidator ignored the jester and grabbed what was beside him. Quackerjack was standing next to a large trash can on wheels, a wrapped up garbage bag inside of it. He grabbed the trash can and wheeled it further into the room. Quackerjack moved to step into the room, but Liquidator started to shut the door on him.

"Hey!" he cried.

Liquidator regarded him with annoyance. "You're needed elsewhere. You're supposed to head right back to the other office and stay with Megavolt as soon as you drop this off." The canine then slammed the door on Quackerjack.

"Aww, you're no fun!" wailed the jester from the other side of the door.

Liquidator, meanwhile, took the time to start untying the bag. As soon as the bag was open, Negaduck popped out, standing, emerging from the bag as he sucked in gulps of air.

"You idiots!" he shouted as soon as he had enough breath. The three others in the room all flinched at his fury. "For God's sake…its like you're all trying to kill me…" he muttered, climbing out of the trash can. He looked at his hiding place. "Put that in the corner, we'll be needing it in a little bit. Liquidator did as he was told.

Negaduck's full attention was now on Kerch, who was still sitting on the desk. The villain eyed him evilly. "Good evening, doctor. I assume everything is going as planned?" he asked, his hands behind his back.

Kerch nodded nervously. "Y-Yes, sir. Everything is going well. I actually just finished up here, so…if you would just sit down over there on the bed."

Negaduck looked over at the bed before walking over to sit on it. He hoisted himself up, grunting in pain in the process, and waited, glaring at the room before him.

Kerch stood a moment later, gulping in fear, as he prepared himself for what he was about to do.

"I'm just going to give you a check-up. First we'll see if all of your vitals are okay. We do this with everyone who is experiencing pain in hopes to find the most simplest of reasons for the pain."

Negaduck didn't say anything, just glared daggers at him. Bushroot and Liquidator stood in front of the window, watching.

Kerch checked his heartbeat, putting the cold metal instrument to his chest after Negaduck moved his shirt up. Checked his reflexes, eyes, hearing, mouth. Everything that one would do in a check-up. After Kerch wrote down some notes, Negaduck finally growled, "Alright, so what does all of this mean? This isn't helping me in the least, is it!"

Kerch sighed. "Well, the best thing for me to do would be to give you an MRI scan. It's the best way to figure out what is going on inside your chest. We have a positive conclusion that its cancer, but since you want to know if there is anything else it can be, and MRI scan is our best bet."

Negaduck growled darkly. "Then let's get to it…."

On the other side of hospital, in the other doctor's office, sat three people, all of which who were doing nothing. Dr. Rufener checked his watch for what seemed like the millionth time in the last ten minutes and sighed.

Megavolt hissed in annoyance. "Ooh, what is it with technology these days! It has no respect!" He was currently glaring at a heart monitor, which was currently shut off. "I plug you in and yet you won't do anything! I turn you on, and YET YOU WON'T DO ANYTHING!"

Quackerjack, who was sitting on the bed-like table in this roomed, tsked. "Megsy….if you don't stop that, you'll going to go into one of your rages…" he warned, playing with a yo-yo, his legs crossed, being supported by his one arm.

"You mean he's not in a rage already?" Rufener couldn't help but turn around in his chair and ask, since he wasn't facing Quackerjack. He flinched, wishing he hadn't asked as Quackerjack turned his attention on him.

"Oh, no. He can get so much worse…." he informed the doctor.

"Oooh, stop talking about me as though I'm not in the room!" shouted Megavolt, from where he stood in front of the monitor, never turning away from it.

Quackerjack leaned in towards Rufener. "I think he's upset…" he giggled with glee.

Megavolt heard this, turning on his heel so that he could glare at the duck. He pointed a blue gloved finger at him. "Shut up!"

Quackerjack blinked at him. "That's not very nice of you to say, Megsy. Especially to me. Besides, I don't know what you're all huffed up about. What's wrong with you?"

"Do you want me to stand here and bore you with all the details of exactly what's wrong with me again, or are you going to shut up!" snapped the rodent.

Quackerjack dropped his yo-yo and pulled down on his hat in dismay. "No, please don't!" He had heard more than once the detailed explanation of what was wrong with Megavolt and how he was the way he was. He did not like hearing it. Very boring for his taste.

"Then shut up!" shouted Megavolt once more.

"You two fight like an old married couple…you know that?" spoke Rufener, having been hearing them bicker for the last couple hours. He wasn't nearly as frightened of these villains as Kerch was.

Quackerjack looked over at Rufener at this statement, the bells on his hat jingling. "Awww, we do! You hear that Megsy? We act like an old married couple!"

"I don't know about the 'old' part…" muttered Megavolt irritably, his focus on the monitor again. Quackerjack just laughed at this.

Rufener blinked. "Wait…" he turned in his chair, pointing back and forth between them. He had been expecting them to disagree or resent that accusation. "You guys aren't…!"

"Aren't what!" cried Quackerjack, jumping down from the bed. "A couple! Playmates! Partners in crime! Mates in general! Birds!" Silence ensued after this last bit. This has even grabbed Megavolt's attention. "Well…I'M a bird….you guys are rodents…" he cackled with glee after that. Rufener and Megavolt just gave him an annoyed look.

Rufener turned back around properly in his chair, deciding to let it rest there. He didn't even understand why he was talking to them anyways. They were criminals and he was a man of medicine.

Megavolt growled under his breath several minutes later, still tampering with the monitor. Quackerjack was sitting back up on the bed, playing with his yo-yo which he had grabbed from the floor when he dropped it. "WHY WON'T YOU WORK!" screamed Megavolt.

Rufener turned in his chair again. "You know that's broken right?"

Megavolt stiffened at these words, his back going straight. He slowly turned to Rufener with a confused look. "What!"

Rufener shrugged. "It's broken. It doesn't work. That's why it hasn't been doing anything when you turn it on or plug it in. The reason its even in here is because I was supposed to give it to my friend Bob, who's going to try to fix it."

Megavolt just continued to stare at him as though Rufener had spoken a different language. "It's broken…" he repeated, clarifying as his brain tried to register what his he was hearing.

Quackerjack leaned in towards Megavolt. "Gee, Megs, I would have thought you'd have been able to catch onto that, seeing as how you're practically a living battery as it is…" he snickered.

Megavolt crazed eyes turned to Quackerjack. "Oh, yeah, wise guy!" he threatened. He grabbed Quackerjack by the throat, who cried out in shock, his hands dropping the yo-yo and reaching up to try and pry off Megavolt's hand.

"M-Megsy!" whimpered Quackerjack as the rodent dragged him off the bed and was snarling down at him. Rufener just sat there in his chair, trying not to bring attention to himself as Megavolt focused his rage on the poor jester.

"You wanna play and tease me some more, Quackerjack, or do I have to pummel you to the ground first!" snarled Megavolt, glaring down at his partner in crime.

"M-Megsy, watch your temper….You know what happens when you get like this…" Quackerjack continued to say in a small voice. His throat was beginning to throb because of Megavolt's tight grip on his throat.

With that said, Megavolt threw Quackerjack into the broken heart monitor, which caused both of them to crash into the wall since the monitor was on wheels. This however, causing a chain of events to happen. When the monitor hit the wall, it violently shook the shelf that was above it, making several things on top of it, fall over. Bottles and boxes of band-aids, cotton balls, q-tips, hydrogen perozide, and other various things were now falling to the ground. When the bottle of hydrogen perozide fell to the ground, it just happened land on top of the monitor so hard that the cap fell off of it, the contents of it falling all over the floor.

Just as Quackerjack was starting to peel himself off the front of the monitor from where Megavolt slammed him into it, the hydrogen perozide was starting to drip down to the floor, up against the wall. As the liquid slid down the wall, it ran into an electrical socket, where the hydrogen started to spill inside.

Megavolt knelt down, ignoring Quackerjack beside him, and watched as the hydrogen perozide spilled into the electrical socket. His eyes widened. "Uh oh…" he muttered in dread.

There was a spark of blue for a moment and then the fire started, spreading quickly. Quackerjack sat down on the floor, rubbing his head and checking for an injuries. He moaned, knowing the monitor had not been friendly to his rib cage. He sniffed a bit, then furrowed his brow. He was about to ask if something was on fire when Megavolt grabbed him by the collar and drug him up until he was standing.

Rufener stood, his eyes wide in fear at the small fire that was quickly growing around the electrical socket. The fire was starting to get onto the monitor, since it had hydrogen perozide dripping all over it, the bottle still sitting on top of it, spilling more.

"Oh, great going Sparky! NOW look what you did! I told you to watch your temper, but did you listen to me! Noooooo!" barked Quackerjack, glaring daggers at Megavolt.

Megavolt could do nothing but look guilty and cringe at Quackerjack's words, knowing it was true. Rufener knew he had to take action, since it seemed to the villains weren't about to do anything.

"Listen, we're gonna have to try and stop this!" he said in a commanding voice.

It was at this moment that the monitor exploded, which threw them all backwards towards the door, Megavolt landing on top of Rufener. The fire was growing more rapidly. The smoke detector on the cieiling suddenly went off, beeping madly as the two small sprinkler in the room went off. Megavolt huffed in annoyance at this as Rufener went for the doorknob. Quackerjack, however, beat him to it.

"Not so fast, Jack! Orders were to stay in here, no exceptions!" he tutted. Rufener looked at him with wide eyes.

"I think this is an exception we can't ignore! We have to get help! We need fire extishquishers!" he snapped back, not caring who it was he was yelling at at the moment.

He grabbed at the doorknob, trying to knock Quackerjack's own hand out of the way. Then, the fire alarm went off.

The three of them stood there, looking at each other. "So much for keeping quiet…" muttered Megavolt, knowing Negaduck had not wanted anyone else in the building to know of their being there. He looked at Quackerjack. "Quacky, you'll come to my funeral, right?"

Quackerjack walked up to the rodent and gave him a side hug. "Oh, yeah….Sure I will. It's just…well…I may not be able to make it…" Megavolt gave him a questioning look. "I'll…. probably be dead too…" Megavolt then nodded, understanding.

Rufener looked back over at the fire, taking a step closer to the door. "Listen, boys, I think we just need to get out of here. The alarm has been set off, there's nothing more we can do in here. The firefighters will take over from here." He grabbed the doorknob that was no longer being protected by Quackerjack and started to make a run for it, the two villains right behind him.

It was early morning, the birds were chirping happily outside the window, the clear blue sky was slowly being taken over by ominous rain clouds. The calm of the morning made the two occupants in the bed want to stay there forever, having no intentions of ever leaving.

On the bed slept Launchpad and Drake, cold thick blankets on top of them. Drake was laying on top of Launchpad, who was sleeping on his back, his one arm up over his head while the other one lay on Drake's back. Drake was sleeping on his stomach, his cheek pressed up against Launchpad's upper chest.

Drake slowly opened his eyes, closing them quickly as his eyes tried to adjust to the bright light. He moaned a bit, moving his legs slightly. He didn't want to get up. He couldn't remember what day it was so he wasn't sure if Gosalyn had to get up for school or not. Just as he was about to drift back to sleep, the door to their bedroom slammed open.

Gosalyn pushed the door as hard as she could, breathing quickly, her heart pounding in her chest, and her eyes wide. She halted though when she saw the bed.

Drake bounced up at the sound of the door opening, now fully away. He was holding himself up by his arms, the quick movement starting to wake up Launchpad.

"DW? W-What…..What's going on…?" he mumbled sleepily.

"G-Gosalyn!" squeaked Drake, turning a bright shade of red. Gosalyn could only stand there at the door, frozen in shock as she stared at the sight before her.

Launchpad's eyes went wide at the mention of Gosalyn, abruptly sitting up, which caused him to run into Drake, who was half on top of him. Drake groaned from the pain of impact, his chest starting to throb, but he had other things to worry about. All he had to do was make sure that the bed sheets stayed above his waist line. He wrapped some of the spare sheets around his whole body, making sure Launchpad had enough to keep himself covered as well.

"Dad?" screeched Gosalyn incredulously as length. Drake, still cherry red, moved away from Launchpad, moving to his proper side of the bed, his eyes on his daughter. The blanket was draped over his shoulders, completely covered save his head and part of his neck and chest.

"Yes, Gosalyn, sweetie?" he chirped nervously.

Gosalyn just stared at them for a moment longer, her beak open slightly as she tried to shut it. Once she recovered her speech she said, "Umm…well, on the news they were saying there is trouble at the hospital. One of the rooms caught on fire. Witnesses have claimed to see Megavolt and Quackerjack there!"

Drake looked at his daughter for a moment, trying to comprehend what she was saying. "What?"

Gosalyn looked down, having to finally turn away. "Oh, you heard me, dad!" she scolded angrily.

Drake shook his head a bit, trying to get himself to come back to reality. He had heard her, but he just wasn't sure it was all sinking in. "Wait, so Quackerjack and Megavolt were spotted at the hospital?"

Gosalyn nodded. "It would seem that way" she answered breathlessly.

Drake stared in front of himself, his mind going a mile a minute as he processed this information. "Hmm….something must be going on, for that is the second time that they've hit a hospital." He looked up at Gosalyn, who was still standing in the doorway,, in her pajamas. "Was it the same hospital that Bushroot and Liquidator had hit yesterday?"

Gosalyn shook her head. "No, it's the one on the other side of town…."

Drake grunted in concentration. Launchpad, meanwhile, could nothing but sit there awkwardly holding the blankets around himself, even more red than Drake. Drake sat there for several minutes, trying to figure all this out, while Launchpad and Gosalyn stood and sat there awkwardly. Drake finally announced, "Whatever is going on with these hits at the hospitals, I'm going to find out." he turned to Launchpad. "LP, get ready." He faced the door. "Let's get dangerous."

"We might wanna change first, DW" came Launchpad's meek voice. Drake blinked, then gave the pilot a side glare.

"No, really, Launchpad!" he sneered.

Gosalyn shuffled her feet at the door. "I assume you two slept well…" she smiled deviously and before Drake could scold her for her attitude, she ran off to her room. Drake just glared after her.

"Well, you know she could have done a lot worse, DW, seeing as how most of the time she's poking fun at us for standing next to each other." Launchpad pointed out as he move to get up and change into his clothes. Drake nodded, knowing this was true.

"Hmmm….Maybe she's finally getting used to the fact…" he smiled.

Author's Note: ha. I really liked that last bit. It was a lot of fun. It was a scene that's been in my head for the longest time. Pretty much since the second or third chapter. But I wanted to wait for the right time for it, which obviously arrived in this chapter. The plot is really starting to thicken and slowly show itself now, but I still have a lot more planned for this story, and I don't believe it should be ending any time soon. If things go as well as they have been for this story at any rate. Well, hope you enjoyed it! J


	9. Longer Days Pass Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer Days Pass

Longer Days Pass

Chapter 9

Author's Note: It seems like this story is going so much more faster than it has. Maybe its because I just can't stop writing about it these days! Chapter 9 is here!

The fire that took place at the hospital had caused quite a stir, of course, alarming everyone in the building and causing a panic. This did not go well with the certain occupants of the room across from where it happened.

Kerch was standing next to a large rounded machine, which was where Negaduck was sitting. He was sitting at the end of it. He had just been given his MRI scan when the fire alarm went off. Liquidator and Bushroot looked up just in time for the red flashing lights of the alarm to blind them.

Negaduck just sat there and glared out at the world. "What the hell is happening?" he growled, his question towards Kerch. Kerch looked over at the fire alarm switch, which was now flashing red, and furrowed his brow, confused. He was standing in front of Negaduck, a clip board in his hand and pen in the other, jotting down notes. "I don't understand. We weren't scheduled to have a fire alarm testing. We only have those twice a year and we just had ours last month. This makes no sense…"

"Maybe this is a real one" spoke Bushroot, his voice quavering slightly. "Maybe we should be getting out of here like everyone else."

"And what are we supposed to do! Just waltz on out of here like everybody else! I don't think so, begonia breath!" snapped Negaduck. Bushroot flinched at the anger in his voice, nearly bumping into the Liquidator. Liquidator rubbed at Bushroot's shoulder a couple times before stepping up before him.

"Why wait? Act now before all turns to ash!" he told them in his usual persona voice. "I think we should do less chatting and more doing."

Negaduck scowled at the dog made of water. "And what will you have me do, Dripbrain! As I told the vegetable, we can't just go strutting out there like everyone else! We'll be seen."

Kerch sighed, a dull look in his eyes. "I can just picture the chaos that would happen if any of you were seen out there…"

Negaduck nodded, "Yeah, listen to the PhD." His voice sounded angry, but it held no sarcasm, which impressed Kerch. He didn't think that was possible for the villain to give him even the slightest of compliments.

"Well, we can't just sit here and do nothing!" continued Bushroot frantically.

He looked out the window, an expression on his face that practically said, 'I don't want to catch on fire!'

Liquidator then sloshed his way over to the window, his watery face in deep thought. "Hmmm…..Liquidator institutes a new plan. Those who want to hear it, gather round!"

Bushroot and Kerch seemed eager to hear what he had to say while Negaduck stayed his ground near the door and growled at him. "Well, spit it out, you moron!"

Liquidator didn't seem at all fazed by Negaduck's anger, a cool demeanor over his features. "Why couldn't we escape through the window, using the aid of Bushroot's handy vines?"

Bushroot flushed, wondering why he hadn't thought of that first. Negaduck narrowed his eyes on the canine villain. "Alright. Sounds promising. I'm surprised you managed to come up with that, drip brain."

Kerch moved aside as Negaduck walked over to the window like a dark cloud. He grunted from the pain of his chest as he opened up the window. He struggled, having difficulty. Seconds later, hands came from beside Negaduck, pushing the window up since the villain couldn't from the pain. Negaduck stepped back, glaring at Kerch. The doctor never expected a thank you and therefore wasn't surprised when he didn't get one. Just a glare. But Kerch was under the impression that that was the closest he would ever get to a thank you.

Now that the window was open, Bushroot took his chance to look out it, bringing his arms and raising them, summoning a large thick vine to come up out of the ground and grow along the sides of the building, the cement being ruined where it came up from. The vine came all the way up to the window, where it hooked onto the window sill, ready to be used.

The fire alarm was still blaring, the white lights still flashing, as they began their escape. Voices could be heard from a far distance and now they could hear ambulances and fire truck sirens wailing.

Liquidator went first without question, hardly even needing the vines as his watery body just fell down it swiftly without problems, landing on the cement below with ease. The canine looked up and waited for the others, occasionally looking around in case anyone spotted them.

Bushroot went second, climbing down quickly, the leaves of the vines helping him along and waving at their master. Negaduck looked up at Kerch, who was a great deal taller than him. Kerch gulped, knowing that he was expected to go next. "Can't have you sneaking off, now can we?" sneered Negaduck.

Kerch shook his head as he climbed up through the window sill, carefully making sure that his feet met the vine properly before starting to climb down, Negaduck right behind him. Negaduck took the most amount of time getting down since his chest was throbbing painfully, but the other three didn't say anything about it, knowing they wouldn't live to see the next day if they did.

Once they were all down on the cement safely, Negaduck pushed his way passed the three of them to take a look at what was going on. At the corner of the building, if one looked around it, one could see a great amount of fire trucks and ambulances trying to safely take away all of the patients and drive them to safety. Negaduck looked around said corner, checking to see if the coast was clear. It was then that a little yelp of fear from behind them was heard.

The four of them swirled around to see Megavolt, Quackerjack, and Rufener standing there. Negaduck glared at them. "We seem to have had a bit of delay in our plans, boys." He narrowed his eyes at them. "I don't suppose you would know how this happened?"

Megavolt flinched, knowing that this whole mess was his fault and also knowing that he was probably now going to die a most painful death, courtesy of Negaduck's chainsaw. Quackerjack and Rufener, who were standing on either side of the villain, couldn't help but give the rodent a look of pity. "So? Let's have it. I haven't got all day… Do you know what happened in there and the reason we had to all evacuate?" Negaduck sounded as though he was getting more and more pissed.

Megavolt shuffled his feet, still not wanting to answer. He then finally met Negaduck squarely in the eye and Quackerjack and Rufener both knew that he was about to tell him. "I have no idea…" shrugged Megavolt. He turned to look around the corner at the chaos that was everyone evacuating. Rufener and Quackerjack blinked while Negaduck turned away, seeming to accept that answer. Kerch and Rufener stood next to each other, deciding it would be best to stick together as they were stuck with these whacky and nasty villains.

Just when they were about to walk away, Megavolt walked past Negaduck, who grabbed him by the collar. "Let me guess….You threw a fit and you started the fire. You can't let anything slip by me….Sparky…"

Megavolt struggled at his grip, starting to panic. Negaduck moved to strangle the rodent when: "If we don't act now, you won't be able to throw him a shish boom pow!" cried Liquidator, his watery eyes wide as he looked towards the crowd. It appeared that some cops were coming around the corner to see what was going on. Without further ado, the seven of them left as soon as possible.

As they were planning to leave, a puff of purple smoke got in their way. They all halted, the villains sighing with annoying as they knew who it was.

"I am the terror that flaps in the night. I am the fire alarm that goes off at the wrong time. I…..am Darkwi-ing Duck!" The smoke disappeared, showing a posing Darkwing with Launchpad standing behind him. The larger duck seemed more flustered than usual.

" I am the shadow that haunts you at night. I am Quiverwi-ing Quack!" came another voice from beside Launchpad. Negaduck grimaced in annoyance, resisting to roll his eyes.

"Well, if it isn't the Geek Patrol…" he met eyes with Darkwing. "How have you been, Darky? Have you missed me?" he sneered.

Darkwing narrowed his eyes. "Not a bit, Negaduck. It's been quite peaceful around here lately. I was beginning to think you had given up, knowing I was too big of a match for you.."

This statement made the villain in the yellow suit laugh harshly. This however, caused a sharp pain in his chest, which made him clutch his chest. Though, despite the pain, he was able to finish laughing without it looking to conspicuous. "That's a good one, Dorkwip. You should consider to be a comedian. Though even then you would fail…" He glanced back at Megavolt. "Megavolt! Quackerjack! Take care of these three losers!"

Megavolt and Quackerjack stepped up in front of the others as Darkwing, Quiverwing, and Launchpad prepared themselves for what was to come. Megavolt's blue-gloved hands started to glow along with the prongs on his plug hat. "With pleasure…" he hissed. He stepped forward, the electricity in his hands growing. He then raised them and threw several bolts of electricity at the trio. Darkwing just managed to dodge it, hurling himself into Launchpad, who had been right beside him. They landed on the ground, Darkwing on top of Launchpad. They groaned a bit, mainly Darkwing, and started to sit up.

"You okay, DW?" asked Launchpad. Darkwing nodded.

Negaduck meanwhile, never let his eyes move from the pair, his eyes narrowing even further by the second as he watched them stand. Quiverwing had landed a ways away from them, already up and getting out one of her arrows and preparing to shoot. Just as she was about to shoot as Megavolt, silly putty slammed into her face, making her fall backwards with a shout. She dropped her bow as she furiously tried to get the silly putty off of her. Quackerjack clutched his stomach, doubling over with laughter at Quiverwing's misery.

Darkwing, now standing, scowled at Quackerjack after seeing what he had done to his daughter and pulled out his gas gun. "I made this gas gun extra special for you, Megavolt!" he informed the rodent, glaring at him. He aimed the gun at him and fired. Instead of gas coming out of it, a great amount of water came out, squirting the villain and making him immediately short out. He watched with a grin as Megavolt fell to the ground in pain after being shorted out.

Negaduck snarled. "Bushroot, take his place!" he commanded.

Bushroot gave a small squeak, looking as though going off and fighting was one of the last things he wanted to do. But he did as he was told, and just when he was past where Negaduck was standing, he raised his vine-like arms, where roots started to come up from the ground, which rumbled slightly as they came. The vines quickly came towards a distracted Darkwing, aiming for his ankles.

"DW!" cried out Launchpad.

Darkwing looked over at the coming vines just in time for Launchpad to dive in front of him, blocking the path of the vines to Darkwing, making them hit him instead. The vines knocked over Launchpad and just as he was falling, grabbed him by the ankles. Launchpad yelled in fright as they raised him and then threw him several yards away from the battle.

Darkwing watched Launchpad up in the air from where he was standing, his eyes wide. When he saw the pilot fall, he immediately went over to him. "Launchpad!"

Negaduck kept a mutual face, watching the scene before him take place, his eyes thoughtful.

Quiverwing, meanwhile, was still trying her hardest to get the silly putty off of her face. Her bow and arrow down on the ground, she was using both of her gloved hands to try and get the stuff off. Quackerjack was still laughing at his success and Quiverwing's misery.

Megavolt skulked his way back over to where Negaduck was standing, thoroughly drenched thanks to Darkwing's super water gun. Negaduck ignored him, his eyes focused on the fight before him. "Watch the two doctors…" he growled after a while, making Megavolt blink at him. "Don't let them escape."

Megavolt nodded and moved behind Kerch and Rufener, who was standing next to each other, watching in shock as all of this took place. The two of them knew they were the unlucky doctors that had been pulled into this nightmare as they were forced to help St. Canard's worst villain.

Quiverwing finally managed to get the silly putty off of her face after hearing Launchpad yelling. She threw the gob of gunk to the ground, her eyes wide as she looked over to see what was happening to her dad and Launchpad. She saw them both on the ground, starting to get up. It was then that Quackerjack's laughter pierced through her thoughts. She glared at the jester, grabbing her bow and arrow from the ground and readied it, shooting for Quackerjack.

The jester was caught off guard thanks to all of his laughing and was hit in the arm, which made him cry out and glare daggers at Quiverwing as he rubbed at his sore arm. "Silly, girlie! We've had this discussion before! Those arrows are WAY too sharp!" He reached into his large purple clown pants and brought out some toy teeth, but before he was able to let them go, he freezes at the sound of Bushroot crying out in fright. The jester looks over, wide eyed, along with Quiverwing.

Darkwing, now standing, aims his gas gun at Bushroot. "Sorry, Bushy, but all the water is gone. Used it up on poor ol' Sparky.."

"DON'T CALL ME SPARKY!" came Megavolt cry of outrage from where he was standing behind Negaduck.

Darkwing ignored him and kept talking. "I'm afraid all I have left is weed killer…"

Bushroot trembled just at the words 'weed killer' and gulped as Darkwing came closer with the gas gun.

While Quackerjack was distracted, Quiverwing pulled out a different arrow from the quiver on her back and shot it at Quackerjack. The jester shouted out in alarm when the arrow exploded and little marbles appeared at his feet, making the jester stumble over them as he tried not to fall.

Negaduck growled deeply as he watched Quackerjack and Bushroot fail miserably at trying to stop the good-doing trio. He looked back to Liquidator, who'd been standing there watching the scene unfold and waiting for his chance to strike. "Grab the docs… We're leaving."

Liquidator would have blinked had he been capable of it. "We are not going to stay and watch our tyranny take place?"

"No. My head is throbbing, I want to kill something, and I want sleep…" groused Negaduck, turning to Megavolt, Kerch, and Rufener. "Let's move" he hissed at them. Megavolt sneered at the two doctors, which frankly made them nervous, and followed Liquidator as they snuck off. Negaduck motioned at Quackerjack, who had stopped tumbling. He grabbed Bushroot by the arm just before Darkwing let off the weed killer. However, thanks to the weed killer, it allowed the villains to slip away while Launchpad, Darkwing, and Quiverwing were blinded by it. They coughed as they tried pushing away the smoky cloud of weed killer and when they finally managed to do it, all they could see was the fuss of the ambulances and police cars and fire trucks trying to take care of the chaos from the fire.

The fire had by then spread to the second and third floor, which made sense, since the Fearsome Five had been on the third floor. Darkwing watching fire breaching out from the shattered windows, sighing deeply.

He continued to stare up at the burning building until he felt Launchpad behind him and a strong hand being put on his shoulder. "You okay, DW?"

Darkwing nodded. "Yeah, I am." He turned slightly to look up at the pilot. "How about you? You had a bit of a fall there."

Launchpad shrugged, feeling sheepish. "Nah, it was nothing, DW. I've dealt with worse…" Darkwing said nothing to this, just turned back to the burning building.

Quiverwing put away her bow as she walked up to them. "What's going to happen to all those patients, dad?" she whispered to him.

Darkwing's gaze never left the building. "Well, they'll probably be sent off to other hospitals until all of this mess is cleaned up. Yet, with all this damage, it'll be a while. I'm just glad no one seemed to have gotten hurt. Least, I don't think so. No deaths, at least…"

Launchpad nodded. "Well, whatever this is all about, I hope they would stop hitting all the hospitals. They're really hitting them hard lately, aren't they…?"

Darkwing nodded, finally looking away from the fire. "Yeah…" he spoke thoughtfully. He narrowed his eyes, the wheels in his head turning. "He's up to something. Did either of you see? He was holding two men prisoner."

"They looked like doctors, what, with the silly get ups they were in" voiced Quiverwing with little concern. Darkwing ignored her indifference.

"I wonder what Negaduck could possibly want with two doctors. Not just one….TWO!" thought the Masked Mallard out loud.

"Maybe he's sick" suggested Launchpad with a shrug.

Darkwing's eyes went wide at this suggestion, flinching slightly as this sunk in. Launchpad and Quiverwing saw this, concerned.

"What is it, dad?" asked the younger hero.

Darkwing didn't reply at first, his mind racing. When he did, he whispered. "Of course….He's sick…." More silence. "But why two doctors? And what's wrong with him…? You don't suppose?" He looked down and felt at the sore part of his chest, rustling his purple suit. "No….it…That's….."

"That's what, DW?" asked Launchpad, concern and confusion on his face as he held Darkwing close to him.

"I think….He's suffering from cancer…..just like I am…" whispered Darkwing.

Quiverwing and Launchpad blinked. "What?" they both asked incredulously at the same time. Darkwing just looked and then and nodded, at a slight loss of words as he realizes this bit of information as well.

"But then….that means that there is more of a connection between you two than we originally thought. I mean, we know he's from the Negaverse, which is the opposite of our world. But, that couldn't possibly mean that if one of you gets sick, so does the other, right?"

"It's a possibility" replied her father quickly.

Launchpad just shook his head. "This is too much for me to take…" he then chuckled, laughing at himself.

"It is a crazy thought, Gos, LP. But, it makes the most sense…"

Quiverwing felt her dad's forehead. "Are you feeling okay, dad? You're being a little more intuitive than normal. I think you'd better go to bed and rest, you're creeping me out.."

Darkwing frowned at her, coming out of his thoughts. He scowled a bit in a fatherly, teasing, way. "What, and you're saying I'm incapable of doing that!"

Quiverwing gave him an innocent look, shrugging as she turned away. "I dunno, dad. But you've had some pretty dull moments in the past. This just doesn't seem like you.." She closed her eyes, satisfied. What she didn't see coming was the tickling. She cried out in giggles as her father tickled her on the sides. "Stop it! Stop it!" Darkwing stopped, slapping her slightly on the behind. "Come on, you two. Let's go home."

Author's Note: I apologize for the delay of this chapter. But I've just been distracted by other things you could say. Other fandoms. Haha. Anyways, I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think! J


	10. Longer Days Pass Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer Days Pass

Longer Days Pass

Chapter 10

The pain in his chest seemed to be getting worse, which at the time, he didn't think was possible. The fight that had ensued outside the hospital earlier that day had left Drake sore and tired. Unwillingly, he wasn't able to do much other than sit around on the couch and doze off. Launchpad said nothing to this and neither did Gosalyn, as she went off and hung with Honker, but not before giving her father a kiss on the forehead.

"Get better soon, dad" she whispered, then scampered off to the glass back door and went to the Muddlefoots.

Launchpad, seeing Drake passed out on the couch, found it his job to clean the dishes. He thought he did a good job. He only broke one glass.

When he had finished washing the dishes, the pilot walked back into the living room, where he found Drake still sleeping, his hands folded over his stomach, his head turned a bit on the pillow that was behind him. Launchpad frowned. He hated seeing Drake like this. There was a time when you never saw Drake Mallard, known to be Darkwing Duck to the criminals of St. Canard, to be this tired and frail. He would never show it, or at least, try not to. But now it seemed he was always like that. Tired, weak, frail. And he hated it terribly.

He cleared his throat as he moved to sit down on the edge of the couch that Drake wasn't occupying. "What's wrong, LP?" The question caught him off guard, for he had assumed Drake was asleep. He flinched and then regretted doing so.

"Oh, you know, DW…I'm just worried about you and what all has been going on…"

"I'm just as worried, Launchpad, I assure you. It may look as though I'm attempting to take a nap, but I'm doing more than just that! What I want to know is…" continued Drake, his mind switching over to Darkwing mode. "Is it possible that Negaduck could be suffering from the same thing I am…."

Launchpad shrugged. "Well, it certainly is possible, DW, I mean just look at the recent events. He's been hitting the hospitals and he's kidnapped two doctors. I'm saying he could very easily be suffering the same thing."

Drake nodded, pushing himself up a bit against the pillow behind him on the couch. "I wonder if Negaduck is aware of what is going on…."

Launchpad sighed, seeming to deflate at this. Drake saw this and gave him a questioning look. "He's probably already noticed DW. I mean, let's face it, you weren't exactly at your best out there today…."

Drake looked affronted by this, but said nothing. He wasn't about to deny it; he knew it was true. "I just hope he's too ignorant to do anything about it…." muttered Drake, looking away and making sure not to meet Launchpad's gaze.

The little pastel bakery that was on the corner of the street in St. Canard contrasted greatly with Negaduck's mood as he stormed inside, ignoring the happy customers and going straight for the back room. He needed to get out of the Posiverse and think for a little while. He just couldn't take it anymore.

The pain in his chest was not making any of this any easier. He felt enraged and wanted to make people suffer for his pain, not caring if it was their fault or not. He sat in his chair, glaring at the world before him, thoughts of his pain and those he wanted to hurt going through his mind. It was then that little Nega-Gosalyn walked in through the front door, a few school books in her delicate hands. She peered into the front living room and saw that Negaduck was sitting in his chair, glaring.

"What are you looking at, you little brat!" he snarled at her when he caught her gaze. Nega-Gosalyn jumped with a gasp and scampered up to the safety of her room. "I thought I told you to stop going to school! And you better not be doing your homework!" screamed Negaduck from his chair, knowing that that was precisely what the little duckling was going to do.

Launchpad walked into the house not very much longer, nearly slamming the door down with his heavy boots as he kicked at it. Over his shoulder he carried a bag full of loot, which he took over to Negaduck and dumped it in front of the evil tyrant.

"Here's all the loot you wanted me to steal, Negs….Stole it just for you" he said roughly. Negaduck regarded the loot carefully, liking what he was seeing. The sight before him was even possibly great enough to help the pain in his chest by allowing him to think of something else.

It wasn't for a few minutes afterwards did Launchpad's words finally sink in,. He tore his gaze from the sparkling loot before him on the ground and looked up at the tall, built duck and gave him a securitizing stare. "What did you just say?"

It was rare to see Nega-Launchpad scared, but he looked at Negaduck with a look of slight fear and panic as he leaned from foot to foot, trying to figure out what to say next. "Well…ummm…" he scratched the back of his head.

"Did you not here me right, idiot! I asked you, 'what did you just say!'" growled Negaduck, getting impatient.

"I….I said I stole it just for you….." he finally managed to say. He looked around himself, looking like a mouse caught in a trap.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean!" roared Negaduck, still sitting in his beaten down chair.

Launchpad looked from side to side and then he frowned, anger setting in. He looked at Negaduck square in the eye. "You know what? I'll tell you what it means! It means that this entire time I've been trying to show you how much I enjoy bein' with ya!" he grunted and spat down on the ground, having every intention to continue. "But of course ya don't even take notice! And after that one night I just can't help feelin' the way I do!"

Negaduck listened to Launchpad's brief speech and his scowl grew even more deep. "Are you implying what I think you are implying! You….ugh…..You actually have feelings for me! What the hell is the matter with you! Get of out my sight BEFORE I DECIDE TO BEAT THE HELL OUT OF YOU!" At this point, Negaduck had risen from his chair and was now screaming at the top of his lungs. Launchpad's eyes widened as he backed away, knowing that staying anywhere near Negaduck when he was this pissed off was the worst of ideas. He was out the door a minute later.

The searing pain in Negaduck's chest just seemed to intensify all the more as he sat back down with a grunt. He scowled down at the loot that Launchpad had brought in for him, almost feeling that it was now tainted with Launchpad's absurd confession.

He sat back in his chair and considered what the villainous pilot had said to him and his thoughts couldn't help but go back to his heroic 'twin' and his sidekick. Negaduck's wheels began to turn and realization soon came across his features. "Bloody hell…." he whispered, a look of horror, disgust, and shock on his face.

Screams could be heard in the shopping mall as all the costumers and shoppers tried to flee for their lives. The busy mall and all those who were in it had not expected their peaceful shopping day to be ruined.

A nasally cackle let out through the air which echoed off the walls of the mall. "That's right, everyone run and scream. Get out of my way. Either that you'll face the wrath of Megavolt!"

Blue electricity and energy sparked on the top of his plug hat, his hands glowing as he rubbed them together. "Soon I'll be able to rob this grocery store in a matter of minutes!" he hollered to no one. No one was left for him to be talking to since everyone had run away from him when he entered the mall. He threw his arms up in the air, waiting to hear more screams, but when he heard nothing, he looked down and blinked. "Boy, I was always told grocery store shoppers screamed the most…."

He continued to walk around the mall, glancing in all of the stores that he passed by. Then, something clicked in his brain. "Wait a minute….." he narrowed his eyes, wondering why he was seeing all these different stores instead of seeing aisles of groceries. "Hmmm….did I leave the stove on?" He stopped glaring around him and scratched underneath his helmet.

There was suddenly the sound of someone clapping coming from behind Megavolt, which made the rodent jump in the air a bit and flip around, his hand ready to electrify whoever it was, particularly Darkwing Duck. Megavolt frowned, waiting for the person who was clapping to finally come out.

"My, my, Megavolt. You certainly are the dumbest that they come by… " snickered Negaduck as he came out from behind the corner that led to more stores. He looked up and around the architecture of the mall. "Haven't you managed to figure it out yet, dimwat? This isn't the grocery store, this is the St. Canard shopping mall. Honestly, before you know it, you're going to start thinking jail is the bank…."

Megavolt sneered at Negaduck's jibes, balling his hands into fists. "Oh! Who asked you!" he demanded.

Negaduck narrowed his eyes. "Excuse me?" he asked. Megavolt gulped, knowing he should never have said that, especially to Negaduck, of all people.

"Nothing" he muttered quickly, hoping that the evil mallard would let it slip.

"That's better…" sneered Negaduck, slowly walking up to the rodent. "Now, my question to you is….why aren't you at the warehouse helping the others watch after the two doctors?"

"I came here to get some food" replied the villain.

"You mean you meant to go to the grocery store…" he looked around the mall some more. "Because as I've already told you, this isn't thee grocery store.."

"I know that…." mumbled Megavolt, knowing that he was caught in the mistake of thinking that this was the grocery store.

"Oh, I'm sure you do…." rumbled Negaduck sarcastically. He then crossed his arms and shifted his position, ignoring the pain in his chest. "Changing the subject, have you ever happened to have noticed the relationship between Dipwing and his sidekick?"

Megavolt thought hard for a moment, taking a few steps over to where the bookstore was having a sale and had a table of clearance books. He picked up one of the cook books that was laying there and started skimming through the pages. Negaduck just tapped his foot on the marble floor impatiently. "Well…..They are hero and sidekick and they are almost always seen together when they try to foil my plans…"

"Yes, yes, I know that!" snarled Negaduck. "But have you noticed anything about them that might resemble a little bit more than just a hero/sidekick relationship?"

Megavolt's head was now completely invisible due to the way he was holding the large cookbook in front of him. "Well…." Negaduck could hear him flip a page. "I'm pretty sure they're best friends…..if not, they're hell of good actors…."

Negaduck sighed, not getting what he wanted. The rodent he was in company with had such a short attention span. "Do you think they could possibly….I don't know…..Be a thing?"

"A thing?"

"Yes, a thing."

"Well, everyone is a thing."

Negaduck raised an eyebrow, confused. "What?"

"Yeah, I think they are a thing" Megavolt finally clarified. He brought the book down from his face and closed it, setting it back down on the floor. He had an incredulous look on his face. "You mean you haven't noticed?"

"Noticed what!" demanded Negaduck, getting angry.

"They're together….Anyone who's worked against them can see that. I mean, I know Quacky and the guys know about it. We talk about it every now and then. It's really kind of funny….not to mention weird. We make fun of them for being so sissy…" This made Megavolt laugh.

"What are you laughing at! You four together are the largest sissy's I'VE ever met…" he told Megavolt. He then cleared his throat. "So you mean to tell me, that they are together….as a couple?"

Megavolt nodded, picking up another book. "Yeah, they're together and again, if they're not, then….they sure are hell of good actors…"

Negaduck placed a hand under his chin, trying to comprehend what he should do with this new bit of information. It certainly was news to him. But after hearing what Launchpad had to say about him, Lord Negaduck, and what he thought about the two of them being together, he couldn't help but wonder if this universe's Launchpad thought the same thing about Darkwing. He sharply turned his attention back to Megavolt. "Why haven't any of you told me this!"

Megavolt was looking at a book upside down when he asked this question. "Many reasons…" He flipped the book around properly, only to tilt his head to the side. "Firstly, we figured you had noticed and already knew and decided not to take action. Secondly, we were afraid that you'd blow our heads off if we brought it up. Thirdly….I don't know. We just didn't think you'd care…." he shrugged.

Negaduck smirked. "Oh, yes….." he said dangerously. " I care…."

Megavolt looked up at him, a bit puzzled. "You do?"

Negaduck gave him a grinning sneer, walking up to the rodent and wrapping an arm around him, making Megavolt drop the book and give him a feared look, gulping. "Oh, yes. I care….. Because this new piece of information is so very enlightening…. In fact, you could almost say that this new piece of information is…inspiring…" He cackled at his own words.

Megavolt just watched him warily, desperately wishing the nasty criminal was not so close to him and his arm around his neck. The yellow clad duck let go of Megavolt and walked a ways in front of him, his fingers pressed up against each other in front of him. He clicked his tongue. "Darkwing will not know what hit him now that I know his secret…. I KNOW he's found a doctor that has been helping him. And according to Kerch and Rufener, the two of them have worked together to make me some medicine to help with my pain. So, I can only hope…." he grabbed one of the books that was on the table of books beside Megavolt, picking it up only because it was a small child's comic book; a Darkwing Duck comic book. He brought out a lighter from inside his pocket, flipping it on and watching the flame dance before him. "….that Darkwing has been protecting his doctor carefully…." he brought the flame to the comic book's pages., watching it slowly start to burn. "For it wouldn't be nearly as fun if he wasn't…." The pages were now half inflamed with fire. "And as for our two heroes and their….relationship…." He dropped the comic book to the floor and watched as it became nothing but ashes. He didn't finish his sentence, instead, just let the remains of the comic book at their feet make his point clear.

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter was so short, but I wanted to post this and let you all know I haven't given up on it. J


End file.
